Sous la neige
by Nellto et Otllen-sama
Summary: une rencontre qui va tout changer... cadeau d'anniv' très en retard pour ma Nell-chan et en plus il est en plusieurs morceaux contrairement à ce que je lui avais promis. rating M pour plus tard. .
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

_**Voici une petite histoire que je dédie à ma chère Nell-chan tout particulièrement!**_

_**Au départ, cela devait être un one-shot mais je me rends compte qu'il me faudra plus d'un chapitre pour mettre en place définitivement le couple phare de cette histoire et je suis trop impatiente de savoir si elle va vous plaire ( ou pas!).**_

_**Tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant, c'est que les persos ne sont pas de moi mais de Kishimoto-sama ( comme toujours et pour l'éternité!!!).**_

_**Je vous dis merci par avance de m'avoir lu et je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'absence de suite pour **_**Rééducation****_ car en ce moment, j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire quelques choses de différent et je fourmille d'une tonne d'idées qui me font me disperser!!_**

_**bon! Je vous laisse. Place à l'histoire!!**_

_**désolée pour le titre mais y a que çà qui m'inspirait!!!!**_

* * *

La neige étouffait le bruit de ses bas alors qu'il marchait sans but, dans l'allée de ce parc déserté par les âmes sensibles au froid qui régnait en cette fin de journée hivernale. Le lourd manteau noir le protégeait des flocons qui ne cessaient de chuter. Comme il aurait aimé disparaître dans cette blancheur éclatante qui lui apaisait l'esprit.

Lorsqu'il aperçut un banc le long du chemin, il s'y assit, prenant conscience de la fatigue qui meurtrissait ses muscles. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital ce matin, à aucun moment il n'avait cessé de marcher, sans but, dans la ville, pour finalement arriver dans le parc qui se situait en plein cœur de la ville. Ce parc, il le connaissait bien puisqu'il y venait lorsqu'il était enfant avec son frère et ses parents. Mais aujourd'hui, ses parents étaient morts, emportés par un terrible accident et qui ne lui avait coûté qu'un bras cassé et quelques hématomes au visage. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il annonce cela à son frère qui rentrait le lendemain d'une tournée d'inspection de deux mois des nouvelles entreprises que le groupe qu'ils dirigeaient venait d'acquérir. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui annoncer par téléphone sachant qu'il aurait voulu revenir au plus tôt. Déjà que les conditions météorologiques avaient emporté ses parents, il était hors de question qu'elles lui prennent également le dernier membre de sa famille.

Lentement, il chassa d'un geste las les flocons qui s'accrochaient à sa longue chevelure d'ébène alors qu'il portait son regard noir sur les rives du petit lac qui était devant lui. Quelques cygnes naviguaient sur les eaux libres de glace tandis que quelques canards marchaient gauchement sur l'épaisseur gelée pour rejoindre leurs compatriotes ailés.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, voulant que cette vision sereine remplace celle qui lui montrait les visages sans vie de ses parents qui s'était greffée sous ses paupières sans envie de partir depuis l'accident. Le vent froid lui brûla les yeux à l'instant même où il sentit les larmes s'en échapper. Et dire qu'il avait su les contenir pendant trois jours maintenant. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il plongea sa main ankylosée par le froid dans une de ses poches afin de répondre mais lorsqu'il vit que c'était un appel de son frère, il en perdit l'envie. Cet appel signifiait qu'il était au courant mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à y faire face encore sachant ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Le bruit de la sonnerie lui vrillait les tempes et avait fait fuir les palmipèdes vers le milieu du lac, rompant la sérénité des lieux. À regret, il consentit à décrocher après le quatrième appel.

_ Moshi, moshi.

_ Enfin, tu réponds, Itachi! Où est-ce que tu es? Çà fait des heures que je suis rentré et que je te cherche! La voix dans le combiné était ferme, prouvant qu'il n'avait plus rien à cacher.

_ Désolé, petit frère mais j'avais besoin d'être seul.

_ Et quand pensais-tu me le dire? Je ne suis plus un gamin! Tu crois que çà fait plaisir de s'entendre dire que ses parents sont décédés par la bouche d'un journaliste?

_ Attends Sas', je...

_ Non Itachi, maintenant tu ramènes tes fesses au plus vite! Non, changement de programme, dis moi plutôt où tu es, je viens te chercher avec Kakashi.

_ Tu m'étonneras toujours, Sasuke. On dirait que rien ne t'atteint...

_ Détrompes-toi, Tachi, pour l'instant je suis juste en rogne contre ton silence. Alors, t'es où?

_Au parc.

_ On arrive, bouge pas et te connaissant, je suis sûr de trouver un bonhomme de neige en arrivant.

Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres bleuies par le froid, faisant ressortir l'éclatante blancheur de son visage lorsqu'il mit fin à la conversation. Itachi savait qu'il avait eu tort de sous-estimer la force de caractère de son frère. Si il y en avait un qui était capable de faire face à cette perte sans sombrer, c'était bien Sasuke son cadet.

Ah! Il était beau le puissant homme d'affaire qui brassait des millions à longueur de journée qui, du haut de ses 27 ans se trouvait perdu à la mort de ses parents alors que son frère de 22 ans semblait y arriver.

Mais qui est capable de surmonter la perte d'êtres chers à n'importe quel age? Personne à moins d'avoir un cœur de pierre et même si Sasuke faisait celui qui est détaché, Itachi savait que dès qu'il serait auprès de lui, il allait laisser sortir toute sa tristesse.

D'un mouvement fluide, il se leva du banc, une petite grimace traversa son visage lorsqu'il sentit la rigidité causée par le froid lui mordre les muscles de ses jambes, puis se débarrassa de la neige qui s'était amoncelée sur lui. Sasuke avait raison! Encore un peu et il était un bonhomme de neige. Cette pensé fit renaître un petit sourire sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne se dirige, d'un pas lourd, vers l'entrée du parc.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à la sortie du parc, Itachi resta déconnecté de son environnement, ne prêtant pas attention aux quelques formes de vie qui y séjournaient. C'est un petit « scuik »qui lui fit tourner la tête en direction des arbres qui longeaient l'allée: un petit écureuil courait, son pelage roux jurant sur la couverture nivale, en faisant de temps en temps des arrêts pour observer les alentours avant de reprendre sa course. Un second « scuik » attira l'attention d'Itachi vers l'endroit où semblait se diriger le petit rongeur. S'attendant à voir un congénère du petit animal, il ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette humaine, assise à l'indienne à même le sol, qui exhortait, de ces sons incongrus ainsi que de petits gestes,l'animal à le rejoindre. L'épaisseur de la neige masquait entièrement la couleur du manteau de cette personne, renseignant Itachi sur le temps long qu'elle avait passé à cette place avant que l'écureuil ne vienne vers elle. En tout cas, sa patience venait d'être récompensée par l'arrivée de l'animal qui s'était positionné à quelques pas de la forme enneigée. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Itachi lorsque le petit rongeur sauta dessus.

L'écureuil s'amusait à courir sur la personne, faisant tomber la neige qui recouvrait sa tête pour laisser apparaître une chevelure blonde alors que deux mains gantées tentaient de saisir l'animal hyperactif. Itachi captura un instant une vue du visage de cette personne: celui d'un jeune homme pas plus âgé que Sasuke, selon lui, des joues rosies par le froid mais ce qui retint son attention plus particulièrement fut son regard. Des yeux d'un bleu pur et dont l'éclat lui donnait un air espiègle et insouciant. Pendant un bref instant, Itachi fut envouté par ces saphirs.

Un coup de freins un peu trop brutal le tira de sa contemplation et l'obligea à se tourner vers le parking où une grosse berline grise venait d'arriver. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut de rappeler à Kakashi de rouler moins vite mais ce fut Sasuke qui s'avéra être le conducteur lorsque celui-ci sortit du véhicule. Il ne put mettre sa pensée à exécution puisque, déjà, son frère l'étreignait. Itachi retourna le geste, remarquant avec quelle force son frère le tenait lui transmettant ses états d'âme. Sasuke avait beau se montrer fort et froid, même lui ne pouvait pas faire face au drame qu'ils venaient de connaître. Lorsqu'il releva son visage, Itachi se trouva devant son sosie à quelques différences près. Autant que ses cheveux noirs étaient longs, maintenus dans une queue de cheval basse, ceux de Sasuke, d'un noir bleuté, étaient coiffés courts , en pic et deux mèches encadraient son visage qui gardait encore un peu de sa rondeur enfantine. Mais surtout, les lignes permanentes de fatigues qui se situaient sous ses yeux étaient absente chez Sasuke. Il tenta de lui faire un petit sourire lorsqu'il sentit la main frêle de son frère se poser sur sa joue, retraçant légèrement les divers bleus qui la coloraient désormais.

Pendant cet échange, Itachi avait oublié le jeune homme blond et quand il reporta son regard vers lui, il était debout, l'écureuil sagement assis sur son épaule, sa queue enroulée autour du cou dénué de foulard comme pour y remédier. Quand enfin, il put accrocher son regard aux orbes bleues, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de frissonner mais déjà le jeune homme s'éloignait avec son petit ami à fourrure et Sasuke le tirait vers la voiture,maugréant des paroles comme quoi seul un idiot resterait dans ce froid,ayant pris les frissons de son frère comme preuves de ses dires.

Mais Itachi n'y fit pas attention, continuant de fixer la silhouette du blond qui s'éloignait et ressentit une certaine chaleur lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres même si aucunes raisons n'existaient pour qu'il lui soit destiné.

*** ***

Le salon résonnait de tintements de verres et le brouhaha des conversations lui parvenait comme au travers d'une couche de coton, Itachi s'était retranché dans un coin près de la grande cheminée qui réchauffait l'atmosphère. De cet endroit, il pouvait observer les personnes présentes et qui composaient le gratin du milieu dans lequel il gravitait mais à aucun moment il ne voulait aller vers eux pour des serrages de mains molles et s'entendre présenter leur condoléances fades et insipides pour la plupart. Lâchement, il avait laissé Sasuke s'en charger et maintenant son regard se porta vers son frère qui remplissait cette tâche fastidieuse, épaulé par sa petite-amie du moment Sakura qui, par sa chevelure extraordinairement rose,donnait un peu de gaieté à ce lunch qui devait clôturer la journée où ils venaient de mettre en terre leurs parents. Face à l'évidence, il se sentit tout à coup très fatigué et décida de s'isoler dans un des petits salons qui jouxtaient le salon. D'un regard il fit part de ses intentions à Kakashi qui se situait à l'autre extrémité de l'âtre pour qu'il puisse renseigner son frère si jamais il venait à le demander. Et c'est en essayant d'éviter le plus de monde possible qu'il s'isola dans un petit boudoir meublé d'un sofa dans lequel il se laissa tomber, plongeant son regard vers la baie vitrée pour observer d'un air absent la neige qui s'était remise à tomber. Son arrêt durant la cérémonie funèbre n'avait pas échappé à Itachi, comme si par cet acte, elle lui demandait pardon pour avoir causé la mort de ses parents. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se traita d'idiot. La fatigue qu'il avait accumulée lui emmêlait l'esprit . La seule chose qui avait son importance était ce camion qui les avait percutés et qui , sans le sang froid de leur chauffeur, aurait pu faire quatre morts. Tout à coup, il prit conscience qu'à aucun moment depuis l'accident, il s'était rendu au chevet de son chauffeur qui, selon les médecins avait eu une jambe brisée ainsi qu'une commotion cérébrale. Une semaine au service de leur famille , un accident mortel et le patron qui n'était pas venu le voir , tout cela devait faire croire à cet homme qu'il n'était pas prêt de retrouver du travail, voire même, finir en prison si on le considérait responsable vu les circonstances. Itachi ferma les yeux et s'enfonça profondément dans les coussins avant de s'endormir avec la ferme intention d'aller à l'hôpital le lendemain afin de le rassurer. De tous les postulants, il avait été le seul qui avait montré de l'honnêteté envers lui, même la franchise avec laquelle il s'exprimait avait conquis Itachi qui préférait opter pour une attitude hautaine, propre aux hommes d'affaires avec qui il devait traiter régulièrement.

*** ***

Les premiers rayons de l'aube réveillèrent Itachi et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la lourde couverture que l'on avait déposé sur lui. Une attention de la part de Sasuke, de toute évidence! Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait eues lui avait redonné un peu de forces et son esprit lui semblait moins embrumé au fur et à mesure qu'il émergeait de son lit de fortune.

Une fois debout, il se rendit sur la terrasse, appréciant la froidure de l'air qui finit de le réveiller. La neige avait continué son travail d'ensevelissement durant la nuit et il en venait à ne plus l'aimer malgré le fait que cette période de l'année avait toujours été sa préférée, trouvant, dans l'aspect figé qu'elle donnait à toute chose, le calme et la sérénité qui manquaient dans son quotidien d'homme d'affaires vivant à deux cent à l'heure.

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à Sasuke et son arrivée poussa Itachi à regagner l'intérieur du boudoir. Ce ne fut qu'une fois entré qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était frigorifié et d'une voix rauque salua son frère.

_ Bonjour Sasuke.

_S'lut Itachi. Dit le plus jeune avant de s'installer sur le sofa. La fatigue transparaissant sur son visage indiqua à Itachi que, contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Il se sentit coupable de l'avoir lâché la veille.

_Désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber hier mais tous ces gens me donnaient envie de vomir.

_ T'inquiètes, frangin! Je comprends et puis Kakashi pourra rajouter « substitut de frère » sur son CV. Entre conseiller financier, chauffeur et garde du corps personnel, coach, etc, il arrivera bien à le caser.

_ C'est sûr, on a de la chance de l'avoir. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il est surtout un ami fidèle.

_ Oui et je ne regrette pas sa présence durant mon expédition.

_ Comment va notre petit monde des affaires puisque tu en parles.

_ Correct. Les nouveaux semblent se tenir à nos directives et ceux que l'on a sauvé de la faillite remontent doucement la pente. Je venais justement te voir pour savoir si il était possible qu'on fasse le point sur ma tournée. J'ai besoin de ton avis sur certaines entreprises. Et puis il y a aussi...

_ La succession...

Le silence s'installa entre eux. La dure réalité leur tombait dessus. En plus de leur groupe financier, celui de leur parent revenait à leur charge et il était assez important. Ce fut Itachi qui brisa le silence en premier.

_Est-ce-que Sarutobi-san peut gérer en attendant que l'on prenne certaines dispositions. Et puis aujourd'hui j'ai quelque chose à faire.

_Je suppose que oui étant donné qu'il est le conseiller principal de la famille. Mais quelle est donc cette chose que tu dois faire Itachi? Demanda Sasuke, inquiet.

_Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital...

_ Pour voir comment va ton chauffeur. Je me suis renseigné, il va mieux et Sakura lui a rendu une visite de notre part.

_Parfois, je me demande qui est l'ainé de cette famille, Sasuke. Tu rebondis sur tes pieds comme un chat et ne laisse rien passer! Soupira Itachi, le regardant d'un air mélancolique.

_J'ai eu un bon maître en ta personne. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est cette attitude renfermée et détachée que tu as commencé à montrer depuis les décès d'Obito et de Shisui. Tu ne vis qu'au travers du boulot où, là, ta hargne refait surface mais quand il s'agit de toi personnellement, il n'y a plus rien.

_Beaucoup trop de morts ont endeuillé notre famille Sasuke!Et maintenant nos parents. C'est à croire que nous sommes maudits. Lui répondit Itachi, essayant de rester calme au souvenir des deux décédés qui lui avait fait le plus de mal avant la perte de ses parents.

_Arrête Itachi. S'écria Sasuke en foudroyant son frère d'un regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret. La mort de nos cousins et celle de nos parents ne sont dues qu'à la fatalité et non à une quelconque malédiction. Je connais beaucoup de personnes qui ont autant souffert que nous aujourd'hui sans pour autant croire à ce genre d'idiotie radotées par de vielles bonnes femmes. Regarde Kakashi, il s'en sort alors pourquoi pas toi?

_ Il se cache derrière un masque, le nez dans ses bouquins porno et n'a pas de vie en dehors d'ici et il est encore plus apathique que moi! Soupira Itachi.

_ Oui bon! C'est peut-être pas le meilleur exemple mais je peux te dire que pendant notre périple il a su mettre son livre de côté. Dit Sasuke, amusé de l'air curieux qu'affichait désormais le visage de son ainé.

_Raconte petit frère, tu sais combien j'aime titiller notre cher ami sur sa vie privée. Se serait-il enfin trouver une petite femme pour réaliser ses fantasmes de lectures?

_ Je croyais que tu le connaissais mieux que moi! Dit Sasuke. Une femme ne.....

Malheureusement pour les deux frères leur sujet de discussion entra dans la pièce d'un pas trainant, le nez plongé dans son petit bouquin orange fétiche.

_Bon! Le duo Uchiwa a fini de papoter. J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent depuis plus de dix minutes et lire en éternuant c'est pas marrant. Sasuke, je crois que tu as rendez-vous au bureau, quant à toi Itachi, si tu veux un compte rendu de notre voyage d'affaires, je suis dispo. Dit Kakashi en s'appuyant contre la porte, sans lâcher sa lecture.

_ Merci de nous rappeler à l'ordre Kakashi. Itachi, tu vas à l'hôpital et moi je me charge de voir Sarutobi-san après mon rendez-vous. dit Sasuke en se levant. La vie continue et on n'y peut rien alors maintenant tu te reprends ou c'est moi qui te botte les fesses. Ok?

_...

_ Itachi.?

_Ok.

Les deux frères se sourirent mais avant que Sasuke quitte la pièce, Itachi le remercia de son soutien par une étreinte qu'il clôtura d' une pichenette au front, faisant ainsi râler le plus jeune, ce qui renforça son sourire.

_ Kakashi, tu restes avec Itachi, je vais être bloqué au bureau toute la matinée. Si vous voulez, on déjeune ensemble, vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer un message pour me dire où on se retrouve. Rajouta Sasuke avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

_ Oui chef! Répondirent en chœur les deux hommes, à la limite d'éclater de rire lorsqu'un « gamins » leur parvint en guise de réponse de la part de Sasuke.

_ Je vais me changer et te rejoins dans le hall. Dit Itachi, en partant à la suite de son frère.

_Ok. Je vais faire un détour par la cuisine pour un bon café en attendant. Lui répondit Kakashi. Tu peux être fier de Sasuke, c'est une vraie bête en affaires et à ce que j'ai pu voir, maintenant c'est lui qui te tient tête. Rajouta-t-il.

_ M'en parle pas! Bientôt il va s'assoir dans mon fauteuil! Soupira Itachi d'un ton qu'il voulut comique. Il a déployé ses ailes mais il pourra toujours compter sur moi en cas de problèmes. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste, désormais.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue, Kakashi observa Itachi. Même si l'ainé des Uchiwa semblait accepté la disparition de ses parents, son attitude reflétait bien le mal-être qui grandissait en lui et Kakashi remercia intérieurement Sasuke de lui permettre de passer la journée avec Itachi car pour lui, il était évident qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour lui redonner un peu de joie de vivre qui lui faisait défaut. Il lui suffisait de mettre la main sur le bon bouton.

*** ***

Avant même de voir l'imposant bâtiment, Itachi savait qu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôpital puisqu'ils venaient de dépasser le parc où son frère l'avait retrouvé quelques jours auparavant. À cette pensée, le regard bleu de l'inconnu du parc lui revint en mémoire ainsi que la scène dont il avait été témoin. L'innocence et la joie de vivre qu'il avait vu en ce jeune homme lui fit envie. Au moment même où il franchissait les portes d'entrée de l'hôpital avec Kakashi, Itachi fut tenté de faire demi-tour pour se rendre au parc, espérant en son for intérieur de revoir le jeune homme pour des raisons qu'il ignorait. Malheureusement, sa logique pragmatique s'imposa à lui et il tira un trait sur ses pensées et se contenta de suivre Kakashi vers l'ascenseur qui les conduisit à l'étage de la chambre de son employé. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il était encore à réfléchir pourquoi, l'envie de connaître le blond l'obsédait mais l'odeur éthérée des lieux le prit à la gorge, lui faisant reprendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, annihilant ses divagations pour lui envoyer la réalité au visage . Douleur, angoisse, agonie ,désespoir, abandon...

Arrivé devant la chambre, Kakashi regarda Itachi, attendant son accord avant d'y pénétrer. D'un geste résigné, Itachi toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit avant même d'entendre l'autorisation d'entrer voulant en finir au plus vite et quitter les lieux.

L'homme assis sur le lit était plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme livre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête au son de la porte qui s'ouvre, le sourire qui flottait sur son visage s'évanouit alors que dans ses yeux, une certaine crainte put être aperçue quand il reconnut ses visiteurs, surtout son patron puisque l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui l'accompagnait lui était totalement inconnu. D'un geste nerveux, il replaça derrière ses oreilles les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux avant de triturer le drap blanc qui le recouvrait du bout des doigts tandis que le pavé de littérature dans lequel il était plongé à l'arrivée des deux hommes fut oublié, ouvert à côté de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot son patron prit la parole:

_ Bonjour, Umino-san. Dit Itachi d'un ton qu'il ne voulait pas trop froid mais devant la crainte grandissante dans les yeux de son chauffeur il en conclut qu'il n'y était pas parvenu.

_Uchiwa-sama... je … je vous présente mes sincères condoléances. Dit Iruka en fixant Itachi avant de s'incliner révérencieusement devant son patron, avant de rajouter en le regardant : je suis prêt à assumer l'entière responsabilité dans ce terrible accident. Je me remets à votre jugement.

Appuyé contre le mur, Kakashi observa l'échange entre les deux hommes. Ils se fixaient du regard et tandis que les yeux noirs d'Itachi ne reflétaient aucunes émotions, les yeux chocolat de son employé brillaient d'une multitude d'entre elles: crainte, tristesse, peur, espoir un peu mais surtout Kakashi y voyait la force de caractère qu'il semblait posséder ainsi que de la sincérité. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Itachi, il vit un sourire sur son visage pale avant qu'il ne prenne la parole à son tour:

_ J'apprécie votre dévouement, Iruka-san mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous poursuivre pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas coupable. Au contraire, je suis venu pour vous remercier et m'excuser du retard de ma visite.

_ Pardon??? eut du mal à dire Iruka devant l'attitude d'Itachi.

_ Loin de moi l'idée de vous considérer ayant une quelconque responsabilité dans l'accident, bien au contraire, sans vos reflex nous ne pourrions même pas avoir cette discussion ou du moins pas ici. Et je tiens à vous rassurer sur le fait que je vous considère comme faisant toujours partie de mes employés. Dit Itachi.

La posture d' Iruka se décontracta un peu après cette mise au point tandis qu'Itachi s'installait dans un fauteuil, près du lit. Les deux hommes discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien sous l'œil bienveillant de Kakashi, caché derrière son bouquin orange qui avait valu une petite rougeur sur le visage d'Iruka lorsqu'il l'aperçut et qui fit sourire les deux autres.

L'arrivée d'une infirmière avec le plateau-repas fut l'occasion pour Itachi de prendre congés après avoir réaffirmé son soutien auprès de son chauffeur.

_ Nous vous laissons et rétablissez-vous vite Iruka-san.

_ Merci, Uchiwa-sama.

_ Appelez-moi Itachi s'il vous plait et oubliez le sama.

_ Euh... oui. Au revoir, Itachi-san. Dit Iruka. Et... monsieur? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Kakashi.

_Kakashi. Dit l'argenté d'un ton enjoué qu'il ponctua d'un clin d'œil.

Itachi regarda avec étonnement comment les deux interagissaient, n'ayant jamais vu son ami s'ouvrir aussi joyeusement le laissait perplexe. Était-il flirtant avec son chauffeur? Malgré le temps long qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à aucun moment ils n'avaient converser sur leur vie sentimentale. Pour Itachi, se plonger dans son travail était son seul remède face au vide qui existait dans ses relations personnelles et sa nature suspicieuse l'empêchait de faire confiance facilement et montrer ses véritables sentiments était impossible. Encore plus depuis que la seule personne qu'il ait vraiment aimé était morte, préférant à son amour, une certaine poudre blanche et ses promesses de paradis qui ne la fit que sombrer dans l'enfer mortel de la drogue. Il sentit monter en lui un certain malaise et pressa le pas vers la sortie, après un bref signe d'au revoir à Iruka avant de se tourner vers Kakashi en insistant du regard qu'il était temps pour eux de partir.

_ Au revoir Itachi-san. Au revoir Kakashi-san. Dit Iruka en lui souriant avant de rajouter. Au fait, si vous allez déjeuner, je peux vous conseiller « l'Underground », la place y est reposante et je suis sûr que le patron vous plaira. Ces dernières paroles semblaient destinées plus particulièrement à Kakashi en raison du regard qu'il portait au petit bouquin orange que l'homme avait encore en main.

Après un dernier salut à Iruka, Itachi sortit, en entrainant presque Kakashi ,qui avait du mal à détacher son regard de la cicatrice qui barrait le visage d'Iruka qui lui semblait familière,derrière lui et à qui il donna un regard noir une fois dans le couloir . Impassible au regard rempli de promesses de mort, Kakashi haussa les sourcils face à son patron, ami.

_Quoi? Lâcha-t-il.

_ À quoi tu joues? C'était quoi ce cirque avec Iruka?

_ Je faisais juste connaissance avec lui, pour savoir si on pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis j'aime bien comment il rougit!!!

_ Ma confiance, je lui ai déjà donnée sinon nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Tu flirtais avec lui!?!?! S'emporta Itachi face à la désinvolture de Kakashi.

_ Oh! Arrête, Itachi! Ce n'est pas comme si t'ignorais que je préfère ce genre de personne.

Mais face au visage surpris de son ami, il rajouta:

_ Depuis le temps que l'on se connait, je pensai que tu étais au courant. Quand Sasuke l'a appris le mois dernier, il avait l'air moins choqué et surtout plus ouvert que toi en ce moment. N'étiez-vous pas en train d'en discuter ce matin? Et puis, des deux, j'aurai cru que tu serais celui qui comprendrait le mieux puisqu'avec Shi...

_ Ne prononce même pas ce nom Kakashi. Cracha Itachi sur un ton menaçant alors qu'il serrait les poings à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau. Déjà ce matin, quand Sasuke lui en avait parlé, cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise mais il avait réussi à le cacher. Et avant que l'argenté n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, il partit en direction des ascenseurs, pressé de quitter les lieux avant que la rage qui montait en lui n'explose.

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait Kakashi, ce qu'il le rendait furieux c'était le fait de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas si apathique qu'il le laissait paraître. Au moins lui, savait montrer quand quelqu'un lui plaisait, contrairement à lui. Se fustigeant lui-même, Itachi se dirigea vers les escaliers: un peu d'exercices le calmerait peut-être.

Arrivé dans le hall, il repéra Kakashi qui l'attendait, ayant préféré l'ascenseur il était arrivé en bas en premier. Il l'avait presque rejoint lorsqu'il se figea: devant lui, s'avançait d'une démarche qu'il qualifia de féline, aérienne, un jeune homme blond d'une beauté qu'il jugea mentalement de sauvage confirmée par une coupe de cheveux désordonnés, une peau dorée pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Plus il se rapprochait, plus son jugement se renforça en discernant les fines scarifications qui marquaient les joues et appuyaient le côté félin de cet Adonis. Mais quand ses yeux accrochèrent les orbes bleues du jeune homme, Itachi eut la certitude qu'il était face à l'inconnu du parc, se rendant compte qu'il était plus âgé que ce qu'il avait cru et pendant un moment, il aurait tout donné pour agir comme Kakashi l'avait fait avec Iruka auparavant. Mais il resta là, figé au milieu du hall, sans réaction lorsque, enfin, le blond passa à proximité, ce qui lui permit d'apprécier pleinement sa beauté tandis que son rythme cardiaque connut des ratés lorsque leurs regards se connectèrent un court instant et que son corps se réchauffait au sourire que lui adressa le jeune homme.

Quand il put enfin faire un geste, le blond avait déjà disparu dans un ascenseur et Kakashi l'avait rejoint, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage masqué face à l'attitude statufiée d'Itachi.

_ Itachi? Çà va? Demanda Kakashi en déposant une main sur l'épaule d'Itachi afin d'attirer son attention toujours tournée vers l'ascenseur.

_ Hein... quoi? … oui, çà va. Répondit-il, d'un air absent avant de se ressaisir. Bon, tu viens, on va déjeuner.

_ à l'Underground? Demanda Kakashi joyeusement.

_Non, le Comodor. Sasuke nous y attend avec Sarutobi-san. Dit-il en se rappelant le message de son frère, reçu pendant sa descente des escaliers. Une autre fois, peut-être.

*** ***

Du point de vue d'Itachi, le déjeuner fut à n'en plus finir et il se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas fui le restaurant avant que le conseiller familial n'ait décidé de faire l'énumération de toutes les possibilités existantes afin de faire fusionner l'empire parental avec celui des deux frères. Autant Kakashi et Sasuke prêtaient attention au vieil homme, donnant de temps en temps leur avis, autant Itachi restait muet, observant vaguement les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de la pipe du conseiller, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Lui qui était un vrai bourreau du travail, préférant plancher sur un dossier plutôt que de s'octroyer quelques moments de détente, n'ayant aucune relation extérieur à part celle qu'il entretenait avec Sasuke et Kakashi, à cet instant il voulait être comme cette fumée: voler au gré de l'air, sans contraintes, sans responsabilités dans lesquelles la mort de ses parents l'avait encore plus enchainé. Le profond soupir qu'il lâcha fit tourner la tête des trois autres hommes assis autour de la table vers lui.

_Itachi? Çà va? Demanda Sasuke, surpris de la réaction de son frère. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ces propositions?

Itachi regarda son frère, complètement ignorant de ce qui s'était dit avant il n'avait pas moyen de donner une réponse convenable et se contenta de dire d'un ton sec et froid:

_ Je rentre.

Sans aucunes explications, il attrapa son manteau qu'il jeta sur ses épaules et quitta le restaurant sans un regard pour Sasuke qui allait tenter de l'arrêter avant que Kakashi ne l'en empêche en le bloquant de son bras.

_ Non. Il a besoin d'être seul et d'oublier. Dit Kakashi.

_ Oublier quoi? Demanda un Sasuke furibond.

_ Le poids des responsabilités, la mort de vos parents qui lui rappelle d'anciens souvenirs douloureux. Pour l'instant, il a besoin de se retrouver seul mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je vais le suivre dans l'ombre.

Après ses paroles, Kakashi partit sur les traces de l'ainé des Uchiwa, se frayant un passage au travers de la foule des passants une fois à l'extérieur. Il repéra vite sa cible et resta derrière à une distance sécuritaire, de manière à ne pas se faire remarquer d'Itachi mais ce dernier était tellement plongé dans ses pensées que , même si Kakashi avait marché à ses côtés, il ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué. Et cela allait lui faciliter la filature.

Itachi déambulait dans les rues du centre ville, portant un regard vide sur les gens qu'il croisait, perdu dans son esprit qui ne lui envoyait que de sombres pensées. Sa grande silhouette, enveloppée dans son lourd manteau noir, jurait au milieu de la foule bigarrée qui se pressait autour de lui. Sur le visage de ces personnes, on pouvait y voir de la joie, de l'insouciance mais ce qui marqua Itachi fut la connexion qu'avait ces gens entre eux. Même sans se connaître, il y avait un contact qui s'établissait automatiquement, peut-être dû au fait qu'il se retrouvait au milieu d'un quartier où beaucoup y venait pour s'amuser et se détendre. Cela, çà faisait longtemps qu'il na l'avait pas fait et penser à la dernière fois où il avait pu se sentir comme les personnes qui l'entouraient lui était impossible tant cela lui semblait lointain, inexistant même. Un groupe de jeunes déjà imbibés par l'alcool le bouscula un peu trop, ce qui leur valut un regard noir de la part d'Itachi. Même l'état d'ivresse lui paraissait inconnu. Le monde dans lequel il gravitait avait toujours attendu de sa part une attitude irréprochable, sans fausses notes. Devant cette évidence, Itachi poussa la porte du premier bar qu'il trouva sur sa route avec l'envie soudaine de se noyer dans les vapeurs d'alcool pour briser les chaines qui s'étaient enroulées autour de lui sournoisement. Avec la première gorgée de saké qui lui brûla les entrailles,il voulait tomber dans l'oubli.

Kakashi était vert! Il avait réussi à perdre Itachi de vue et maintenant il se retrouvait au milieu d'un quartier pas très rassurant, se demandant encore comment son ami avait pu lui fausser compagnie dans ces rues mal famées pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Et tandis que l'ivresse commençait son œuvre sur un homme désemparé, la sonnerie d'un téléphone enfoui au plus profond d'une poche d'un manteau noir posé sur le dossier d'un siège résonnait dans l'ignorance.

*** ***

L'amertume de l'alcool commençait à chamboulé son estomac au bout du cinquième, non, huitième verre comme lui signifia le barman au moment où lui mit sous le nez. Le ton désapprobateur qu'il avait utilisé n'eut aucun effet sur Itachi. Si il voulait se saouler à en cracher tripes et boyaux, c'était son problème à lui et lui-seul. Il lui lança un regard noir qu'il voulut meurtrier mais la grande quantité d'alcool ingérée ruina l'effet escompté pour faire place à un regard tordu qui valut à l'autre homme un sourire . Irrité par l'attitude de l'homme en face de lui, Itachi but cul-sec le verre et le claqua avec force sur le comptoir.

_Un autre. Cracha-t-il.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, Mon Ami, tu devrais te contenter de ceux que tu as déjà bus. Lui dit le barman d'un ton doux.

Itachi fixa l'homme, le détaillant: la cinquantaine passé, cheveux gris-blanc assez longs, des yeux noirs sous lesquels des tatouages faisaient penser à des trainées de larmes de sang.

_ De un, je ne suis pas votre ami. Et de deux, nous sommes ici dans un bar et je veux un autre verre alors vos conseils à deux balles vous pouvez vous les caser bien profond. Siffla Itachi.

_ Si tu crois que l'alcool va résoudre tes problèmes tu te trompes, jeune homme. C'est quoi ton nom? Demanda-t-il en accédant à la demande d'Itachi avant de se servir un verre pour lui-même.

_...

_Moi c'est Jiraya et propriétaire de ce petit bar depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant, un petit bijou rien que par sa décoration. S'extasia le vieil homme en faisant de grands gestes de ses bras qui attira l'attention d'Itachi qui jetta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Malgré les brumes éthyliques qui flottaient devant ses yeux, Itachi observa les différentes estampes qui tapissaient les murs de la pièce lui donnant une atmosphère sereine.

_Ce sont des Utamaro! Remarqua Itachi en observant celle qui était en face de lui, derrière le comptoir, mise en valeur par un léger éclairage, représentant deux jeunes filles, la poitrine dénudée, au bord de la mer.

_ Tu es un connaisseur! Oui , j'aime la sensualité et l'érotisme que ce cher Kitagawa a su mettre dans ses estampes. Ses œuvres furent pour moi une source d'inspiration, même si je préfère la chair fraiche, pour mes écrits!! et ses Shunga, par tous les Kami, un délice!!Lui dit Jiraya en agitant un petit bouquin orange sous les yeux d'Itachi, incommodé par le mouvement de va et viens qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, tentant de suivre la tache colorée qui faillit le faire tomber de son tabouret sur lequel il était installé. Son cerveau n'était plus en accord avec ses yeux, imbibé par le saké.

_ Oh non! Vous êtes le pervers qui écrit ces pornos?j'en connais un qui aurait été heureux d'être à ma place.

À la pensée de Kakashi, Itachi pouffa de rire en imaginant le tête de son ami lorsqu'il lui annoncera qu'il a rencontré l'auteur de ses livres chéris. À coup sûr, celui-ci voudra connaître le nom de ce bar. Malgré l'alcool, Itachi inspecta la pièce pour s'apercevoir qu'à part lui et le barman, il n'y avait pas d'autres clients. Il reporta son regard brillant sur Jiraya avant de lui demander:

_ Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas plus de clients ici?

_ Seuls les habitués connaissent cette place et il est rare que les gens viennent s'enivrer à 3 heures de l'après-midi!! et toi? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à entrer?

_ L'oubli... murmura Itachi, perdant le peu de sourire qui s'était installé sur son visage auparavant.

_ Rien ne s'oublie. Avec le temps, même les plus mauvaises choses s'estompent mais ne nous quittent jamais. Elles restent juste enfouies un plus profondément dans notre esprit, se rappelant à nous quand on croit qu'on les a oubliées. Si tu crois que l'alcool va t'aider à oublier, tu te trompes d'allier.

Itachi regarda Jiraya qui le fixait d'un air grave. Envolée la douce folie qui semblait l'habiter lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de la déco du bar. Il avait devant lui maintenant un homme qui, comme lui, avait certainement vécu beaucoup de drames dans sa vie.

_Avez-vous trouvé votre allier? Demanda Itachi.

_En quelque sorte, oui! En sauvant des petits oiseaux comme toi, tombé trop tôt du nid!

_ Pffff, pervers et fou!!

_ Fier d'être un pervers comme tu dis mais il n'y a aucune once de folie en moi. Tout n'est pas noir comme tu sembles le croire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux oublier mais je peux t'affirmer que tu n'as pas pris la bonne direction en choisissant la boisson.

_ Et que me proposez-vous alors? S'énerva Itachi. Je suis encore libre de mes actes et puis, si je veux disparaitre de la surface de la terre, personne ne pourra m'en empêcher!

_ Tu es naïf! La fuite et l'oubli ne pourront jamais effacer ce que tu as vécu. Lorsqu'on tombe au raz du sol, il n'y qu'une chose à faire: se relever. Si des chaines nous entravent, il suffit de les briser. Dans la vie, rien n'est acquis et il faut se battre pour conserver ce que l'on réussit à avoir...

_On ne peut pas se battre contre la Mort. Le coupa Itachi.

_ C'est donc çà. Et qui as-tu perdu?

_ Mes parents. Répondit ouvertement Itachi comme si il discutait avec un vieil ami. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a peu de temps en nous laissant, à moi et à mon frère, de grosses responsabilités et aujourd'hui, j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais y faire face.

_Au moins, tu as eu la chance de profiter de leur amour et de leur présence. Dans ton malheur, ceci joue beaucoup. J'en connais qui ne l'ont pas eu. Lorsque mon petit-fils a perdu ses parents, ce n'était encore qu'un bébé. Peu après, j'ai recueilli le fils de mes voisins, âgé d'une dizaine d'années, lorsqu'ils sont morts. Bien sûr, il y a eu des hauts et des bas dans leur vie. Encore aujourd'hui, ils souffrent de l'absence de leurs parents.

_ Comment y arrivent-ils? Demanda Itachi en faisant glisser un doigt sur le rebord de son verre, désormais vide.

_ En se battant, bec et ongles, donnant plus qu'ils ne reçoivent parfois au risque de souffrir encore plus. Mais il faut les connaître pour mieux les comprendre. Si tu veux, je peux te les présenter, je suis sûr que parler avec eux te fera du bien mon ami.

_ Je vous ai déjà que je n'étais pas votre ami.

_Comment dois-je t'appeler alors?

_ Itachi.

_Enfin! Et bien, Itachi bienvenu à « l'Underground », le bar où vous dessaoulez rien qu'en parlant avec le patron. S'exclama Jiraya avec emphase.

_ Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Soupira Itachi.

Il ressentait bien les effets de tout le saké ingurgité tandis que sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir et ne considérait pas que la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir l'avait dégrisé. Avec un soupir , il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur le comptoir.

_Vous avez encore du travail à faire pour soigner vos clients, Jiraya!

_ Au moins, tu as arrêté de boire. Avales plutôt çà.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Itachi, soupçonneux face au verre que lui tentait Jiraya.

_ Aspirine!

_ Ah!

Après avoir bu le médicament, Itachi replongea la tête dans ses bras, écoutant Jiraya qui fredonnait ce qui lui sembla être un air d'opéra. Lequel? Il n'avait pas la force de chercher. Et puis un bruit venait le distraire et avant qu'il ne se rende compte que c'était son téléphone, Jiraya le devança en lui demandant si il comptait répondre. C'est après avoir fait toutes les poches de son manteau qu'Itachi finit par mettre la main sur son téléphone.

_Oui. Dit-il en décrochant.

_Itachi, c'est moi Kakashi.

_ J'ai vu. Tu veux quoi. Lui demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

_ Dis moi où tu te trouves.

_ Devine.

_ C'est pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes, Itachi! Réponds. À ce mot, Itachi décolla l'appareil de son oreille même Jiraya à l'autre bout du comptoir avait entendu l'ordre de Kakashi.

_ Dans un bar.

_ Je m'en suis aperçu à ta voix. Dis-moi lequel que je vienne te chercher.

_ Devine. Ironisa Itachi.

_Sais-tu au moins où tu es?

_Prends moi pour un con!

_C'est ce que tu es pour t'être barré comme tu l'as fait.

_ Fiche moi la paix Kakashi! Hurla à son tour Itachi.

_Pas avant que tu me dises où tu es.

Itachi interrogea du regard Jiraya afin qu'il lui dise l'adresse qu'il communiqua à son ami sans lui préciser le nom du bar.

_ Itachi, comment s'appelle le bar? Y en a une dizaine dans cette rue.

_DEVINE! Cria Itachi avant de raccrocher.

Maintenant il se souvenait comment il connaissait le nom du bar, c'était celui que leur avait conseillé Iruka le matin même et il était certain que Kakashi serait en mesure d'en déduire qu'il s'y trouvait quand il le verrait.

_Dites Jiraya? Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à manger? Demanda Itachi, un sourire chafouin accroché au visage.

Finalement, Itachi se retrouva à discuter avec Jiraya de son entreprise autour d'une tasse de thé vert, accompagnée d'une assiette de dango, interrompu parfois par l'entrée d'un client qui accaparait l'attention de Jiraya pour un moment jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kakashi.

Et quelle arrivée!! la température du bar chuta sous les -15° quand l'argenté fit son apparition, les yeux foudroyant Itachi une fois qu'il fut repéré, installé confortablement dans une banquette, dans un coin. Itachi s'amusa de l'allure échevelé qu'avait son ami qui, à tous les coups avait inspecté tous les bars de la rue. Mais la poigne avec laquelle Kakashi le saisit pour le plaquer violemment au fond de son siège lui fit perdre son sourire. Le regard sombre qui le transperçait lui fit prendre conscience de l'angoisse qu'avait dû ressentir l'homme qui l'étranglait presque.

_Ne me refais plus jamais çà ou tu es un homme mort! Grogna Kakashi.

_ Ne me prends pas par les sentiments. Lui répondit Itachi, le défiant du regard.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment avant que Kakashi ne dessert l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur le col d'Itachi mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se mangea le coup de poings du siècle qui le sonna plus que tout le saké qu'il avait bu auparavant. L'intervention de Jiraya lui évita de s'en prendre un deuxième lorsqu'il ceintura Kakashi pour l'éloigner de lui.

_ Du calme, mon ami. C'est pas en le cognant que tu vas l'aider.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as, le Vieux? T'en veux un aussi! Vociféra Kakashi en se dégageant des bras de Jiraya d'un mouvement sec.

_ Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais. Lui dit Itachi qui se massait la mâchoire douloureuse, léchant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

_ Oh, toi... commença Kakashi en pointant du doigt Itachi.

_ C'est quoi ce bordel ici!

Les trois hommes se tournèrent en direction de la voix. Pris dans leur altercation, aucuns n'avaient entendu l'arrivée du jeune homme qui les fusillait du regard. Il reçut un sourire éclatant de la part de Jiraya, le même regard meurtrier qu'il envoyait de la part de Kakashi. Quant à Itachi, il se retrouvait surpris de pouvoir contempler une nouvelle fois le blond qui l'avait pétrifié, par sa beauté, ce matin à l'hôpital.

*** ***

* * *

**Bon,bin, première partie finie, la deuxième avant Pacques, j'espère!! il m'a fallu un mois pour pondre cette chose. Please,votre avis m'est précieux surtout qu'il faut maintenant que mon couple se forme!!!**

**bye bye et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la dernière ligne!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde!

_**Merci pour tous vos gentils petits commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir!**_

_**Attention, voilà le deuxième chapitre qui, je l'espère vous fera autant pianoter sur vos claviers!.!**_

_**Inconnu: UFF UFF!**_

_**MOI: pourquoi tu tousses ma Nell-chan?**_

_**Nell-chan: pourquoi je tousse? Elle me demande pourquoi je tousse?**_

_**Kyuu-chan: calme, calme Nell. On a la certitude qu'il n'y a pas que Naruto qui a une déficience là où tu sais!**_

_**Naruto: de quoi tu causes la carpette?**_

_**Moi: mais je vais faire de la pâté de ce renard!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: approche et on verra qui de nous deux...**_

_**Kakashi:...aura une tapette!**_

_**Kyuu-chan:...finira...**_

_**Iruka: tu peux rejoindre Naruto et Otllen. À vous trois, le total de vos neurones sera peut-être supérieur au nombre d'élément de votre trio!**_

_**Kyuu-chan:...en...**_

_**Naruto: Heuuuuu!**_

_**Kakashi: t'es méchant mon Ruru en sucre!**_

_**Nell-chan: LA FERME! ( un silence de mort règne dans l'appart ). vas-y Kyuu-chan, parle, nous t'écoutons!**_

_**Moi: Ouah! qu'est ce que tu le fais bien!**_

_**Kyuu-chan:...à quoi çà sert. Personne ne respecte le démon que je suis!**_

_**Iruka: allons, allons! Ne sombrez dans la dépression ô Démon...de la maison!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: ne serais-tu point en train de te foutre de moi?**_

_**Nell-chan: Bien sûr qu'il se moque de toi. Bouffe-le!**_

_**Moi, Kakashi et Naruto: NON, pas Iruka.**_

_**Itachi: et dire qu'au départ, c'était juste pour signaler à Otllen que Pâques est bien loin derrière nous!**_

_**Sasuke: Ouaip!**_

…_**.: Tombeau du désert!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: enfin quelqu'un avec un cerveau. Merci Gaara!**_

_**Nell-chan ( un pistolet en sable sur la tempe d'Otllen ):Maintenant dis pardon pour ce retard impardonnable selon moi!**_

_**Moi: oui...oui...PARDON... et place à l'histoire! Bises! Bises!**_

* * *

Itachi ne savait pas si c'était le coup de poing que lui avait donné Kakashi ou si c'était de se retrouver face à son Adonis, croisé ce matin à l'hôpital et dont le regard bleu pénétrant le fixait à l'instant même, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être à bout de souffle. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant lui, Itachi pouvait distinguer les scarifications que portaient les joues du jeune homme blond, renforçant le côté sauvage qu'il avait déjà senti en lui.

_ Est ce que l'un d'entre vous va se décider à me répondre ou faut-il pour cela que j'appelle les flics? Insista le blond en posant un regard noir sur Kakashi qui valait tous ceux que Sasuke envoyait selon Itachi.

_ Du calme Naruto, pas besoin d'en arriver à ces extrémités. Plaisanta Jiraya en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Itachi, je vous présente Naruto, mon petit-fils. Au fait, comment s'appelle votre grosse brute d'ami? Rajouta-t-il en regardant Kakashi qui semblait regretter son emportement vis à vis de son ami maintenant que le stress de l'avoir perdu s'était envolé.

_ Je m'appelle Kakashi, désolé Itachi mais j'étais tellement en rogne contre toi que...

_ Laisse tomber, je crois que je l'ai bien mérité de toute façon? Mais quand même, la prochaine fois, frappes moins fort! Répondit Itachi qui tenta de sourire malgré la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il étira ses lèvres.

Le temps s'écoula lentement tandis que l'animosité qui avait remplie le bar s'était évanouie jusqu'à ce que la situation fut éclaircie par Jiraya alors que Kakashi s'excusait auprès de lui en lui disant qu'il était un de ses plus fervents lecteurs lorsqu'il connut son identité qu'Itachi ne manqua de lui dire. Son attitude avait fait sourire Itachi qui avait bien deviné la réaction de son ami quand il allait savoir l'identité du Vieux, comme il l'avait appelé. Kakashi en avait oublié sa rancœur envers Itachi pour l'avoir semé dans les rues plus tôt.

_ Alors comme çà, tu me suivais. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris? Dit Itachi.

_ Sasuke était furieux lorsque tu as quitté le restaurant. Quant à moi, je me faisais du soucis et pour ta sécurité il était préférable que je garde un œil sur toi. Et puis, c'est mon boulot!

_ En tout cas, ton droit n'a pas perdu en force!. Souffla Itachi après avoir porté sa main à sa joue.

_ Désolé mais j'avais tellement les nerfs de m'être fait semé par toi que mon orgueil en a pris un coup!

_ Arrête Kakashi, t'as pas à te justifier devant moi. De toute façon, je l'ai bien mérité!

_ Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je te retrouve en train de boire dans ce bar, Itachi? En parler serait plus simple, tu ne crois pas?. Plus Sasuke s'ouvre et plus toi tu te renfermes. Vous êtes en train d'inverser les rôles. Est-ce voulu de ta part? Tu t'éloignes Itachi. Finit par dire Kakashi alors qu'Itachi fuyait son regard scrutateur.

Pendant ce temps, Jiraya et Naruto discutaient entre eux, installés derrière le comptoir à servir quelques clients qui avaient fait leur apparition. Naruto écoutait d'une oreille ce que son grand-père lui disait, plutôt occupé à détailler le visage d'Itachi qu'il se souvenait comme étant celui qu'il avait vu dans le hall de l'hôpital avant de rendre visite à Iruka et qui, d'une certaine manière, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'allumer en passant devant lui. Et quand il avait entendu le nom des Uchiwa dans la conversation des deux hommes, il savait que c'était le patron de son « frère » et donc, ce qu'il venait de vivre. Lorsqu'il vit Kakashi venir vers le comptoir, il en profita pour amener une nouvelle tasse de thé à Itachi.

_ Il vous a pas loupé. Lui dit-il en faisant un signe en direction de la lèvre fendue qui commençait à gonfler. Si j'étais vous, je mettrais de la glace dessus pour arrêter le gonflement. Je vais vous en chercher. Sans attendre de réponses, Naruto partit avant de revenir avec des glaçons enveloppés dans un linge et dans un geste tendre les posa sur l'ecchymose.

_ Ce serait dommage de défigurer un si beau visage. Murmura-t-il.

Au moment où Naruto avait apposé les glaçons sur sa joue, Itachi avait fermé les yeux afin de calmer le tumulte dans son corps dû à la proximité de son Adonis.

Malgré la faiblesse des paroles de Naruto, Itachi en avait saisi tous les mots et ne put retenir un frisson qu'il mit sur le compte du contact glacial sur sa joue plutôt que sur le regard bleu que Naruto posait sur lui,empli d'une lueur féline. Si il n'avait pas su que le coup de Kakashi avait fini de le dégriser, Itachi aurait pu croire qu'il naviguait encore dans les brumes de l'alcool et que Naruto était prêt à fondre sur lui à la première occasion et que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Un rire en provenance de Kakashi tira Itachi de sa transe qui s'éloigna de la main de Naruto, rompant également le contact visuel qu'ils avaient. Remerciant Naruto pour les glaçons et le thé, Itachi essaya de suivre la discussion des deux autres, qui, bien évidemment était centrée sur les écrits de Jiraya, tout en cachant le trouble qu'il ressentait à la proximité de Naruto. Depuis ce matin, il savait qu'il l'attirait et que cela impliquait également un voyage dans son lit. Il lui aurait suffi de tendre la main pour caresser la peau halée qui était si proche. Et tandis que l'envie de goûter les lèvres du blond grandissait un autre visage s'imposa à lui. Celui de la seule personne qu'il avait aimée mais aussi fait le plus souffrir. Ça, il ne voulait plus le revivre et se referma encore plus sur lui-même, ignorant Naruto qui s'asseyait en face de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

_ Uchiwa-san, je vous présente mes sincères condoléances et surtout, je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous avez su conserver pour Iruka.

_ Comment connaissez-vous Iruka? Demanda Itachi, sa méfiance refaisant surface.

_ C'est mon frère, et je sais que votre visite lui a fait le plus grand bien. Dit Naruto dans un sourire éblouissant auquel Itachi eut du mal à résister.

_ Je vois. Mais je croyais que vos parents étaient mort alors que vous étiez encore un bébé. Dit Itachi, se rappelant les paroles de Jiraya.

_ Et moi, que le vieux crapaud n'a pas pu tenir sa langue encore une fois. En plus de calquer les histoires de ses torchons sur nos vies, il s'en sert comme principal sujet de conversation avec ses clients. Dit Naruto en haussant la voix pour que Jiraya l'entende et qui lui valut une claque sur la nuque puisque ce dernier était juste derrière lui, Kakashi sur les talons.

_Attention à tes paroles, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes de vrais puits d'inspiration, aussi!

_ De là à se servir de la cicatrice qu'Iruka a sur le nez comme caractéristique de ton perso , pour moi c'est de la violation de vie privée. Vieux pervers!

Itachi observa l'échange, appréciant la liberté d'expression qu'ils avaient, sans contraintes. Admirant la fougue que Naruto avait avant de frissonner lorsque la pensée de vouloir voir cette fougue se manifester pendant leurs ébats lui traversa l'esprit. Se claquant, non, se lapidant mentalement afin de calmer toutes les sensations que cette pensée avait insinuées dans son corps, Itachi se fixa sur Kakashi qui semblait perdu dans de profondes réflexions.

_Yuka. Finit-il par dire en tapotant son bouquin préféré dans la paume de sa main. Icha Icha Bishônen, volume 2 : le sultan enchainé... je savais que ton chauffeur me disait quelque chose, Itachi!

_Vous, la brute épaisse, vous n'avez pas intérêt de vous approcher de mon frère sinon vous gouterez de mes poings! vociféra Naruto à l'intention de Kakashi.

_ Mais c'est qu'il sort ses griffes, le chaton! répliqua Kakashi.

Les éclairs avaient refait leur apparition dans les yeux des deux hommes, se toisant par la même occasion du regard. On aurait dit deux chiens prêts à combattre pour un os.

À ce spectacle, Itachi partit dans un fou rire qui attira l'attention des deux belligérants, faisant tomber la tension qui s'était accumulée entre eux. Kakashi fixa l'ainé des Uchiwa comme si il avait perdu la tête alors que Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce fou rire flattait encore plus la beauté de cet homme. Jiraya, quant à lui, se contenta de retourner derrière son comptoir.

Naruto fut le premier à reprendre le contact visuel avec Kakashi qui haussa simplement les épaules en signe de défaite face à l'hilarité de son ami.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps de le ramener à la maison, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je le vois dans cet état. Soupira Kakashi, en regardant Itachi qui commençait à se calmer. Si son frère le voit comme çà, je donne pas cher de sa peau!

_ C'est pas possible! Il est entouré que par des brutes le pauvre. S'exclama Naruto à la remarque de Kakashi.

_ T'inquiète chaton, quand Sasuke va savoir que son frère s'est pris la cuite du siècle il lui fera seulement remarquer que la prochaine fois, il a intérêt d'être de la partie.

_ Arrête de m'appeler chaton, le Vieux!

_ Eh! Oh! Je ne suis pas vieux! J'ai à peine 30 ans! Soupira Kakashi.

_...

Un silence fragile s'installa, coupé par le bruit de vaisselles que faisait Jiraya et qui fit prendre conscience à Kakashi de l'absence de sons en provenance d'Itachi. C'est endormi qu'il le vit, replié sur lui-même, calé au fond de la banquette. L'ivresse dans laquelle il s'était plongé avait eu raison de lui en le faisant passer de l'hilarité à l'inconscience.

_ Bon, et bien il est temps de ramener le prince en son château! s'exclama Kakashi.

Saisissant l'homme d'affaire sur son épaule, Kakashi prit congé de Jiraya et de Naruto en promettant de repasser pour discuter bouquins avec l'ancien tandis qu'il lança quelques sous-entendus au blond au sujet d'Iruka qui fit grincer des dents Naruto.

OooooooO

Itachi avait du mal à se concentrer sur le dossier qui était devant lui. Le mal de tête qui lui tenait compagnie depuis son réveil n'était pas là pour l'aider malgré la tonne de médicaments qu'il avait déjà ingurgitée. De plus, Sasuke s'était fait une joie de lui rappeler leur position lorsqu'il avait récupéré de sa « cuite » en fin de soirée. Le poids immense qui pesait déjà sur son estomac n'avait fait que s'alourdir encore plus.

Avec un soupir, il lâcha le dossier pour diriger son regard vers les grandes baies de son bureau où il put constater que la neige voltigeait toujours dans le ciel blanchâtre. Il avait besoin de sortir de cette pièce où il se sentait oppressé malgré la promesse faite à son frère de régler aujourd'hui même le problème de trouver la bonne personne qui devra diriger l'entreprise parentale. Malgré la connaissance parfaite qu'il en avait, Itachi hésitait encore à prendre la place de son père sachant qu'il serait obligé de mettre de côté ce qu'il avait créé avec Sasuke. Avec leur travail en commun, ils avaient su reconstruire les liens qui existent entre frères et qu'ils avaient perdu au départ de Sasuke pour faire des études à l'étranger. Kakashi avait servi de soudure entre les deux frères, calmant l'un ou l'autre lorsque leurs opinions divergeaient. En somme, Kakashi était la bouée de sauvetage des deux frères et Itachi se voyait mal priver son petit frère de ce précieux soutien en sachant que, si besoin est, Sarutobi-san pouvait l'épauler auprès des puissants clients que comptait l'entreprise familiale puisque ce vieux renard connaissait toutes les ficelles du métier.

D'un geste las, Itachi se massa les tempes, essayant de calmer la douleur qui les frappaient avant de s'installer une nouvelle fois à l'étude du dossier resté ouvert sur son bureau. Celui-ci concernait une demande de l'entreprise d'Orochimaru-san qui se lançait à son tour dans le courtage en bourse. Il ne comprenait pas, comment cet homme qu'il concevait un tantinet excentrique, avait pu se faire une si belle place dans le monde financier, augmentant toujours et de façon parfois spectaculaire ses profits. Rien qu'à voir le visage de cet homme, Itachi imaginait bien les méthodes non conventionnelles qu'il pouvait bien utiliser pour arriver à de tels résultats. Mais tout ceci n'était que supposition puisque l'association entre Orochimaru et son père durait depuis plus de quinze ans, ce qui voulait dire qu'une certaine confiance avait lieu entre les deux hommes.

Le plus grand problème d'Itachi allait prendre toute son ampleur avec cet homme: comment avoir confiance en un homme qui ressemble plus à un serpent qu'autre chose? Rien que de penser à un déjeuner d'affaires avec lui lui plombait l'estomac. Une frappe à la porte lui fit relever la tête.

_ Entrez. Grogna Itachi.

Il vit apparaître Kakashi rentrant d'une allure nonchalante, le nez plongé dans son bouquin. À croire qu'il était une extension naturelle de sa main!

_ Salut, Itachi.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux, Kakashi?

_ Oh! J'en connais un qui s'est levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui. Quoique...

_ J'ai pas le temps pour ton humour alors abrège.

_Je suis venu t'inviter à déjeuner.

_ Pas le temps, pas faim. Il faut que j'étudie ce dossier.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

_ C'est sûr mais çà t'empêche pas de manger?

_ T'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès? Répondit Itachi en refermant le dossier violemment.

_ Allez, c'est moi qui paies! T'as besoin de sortir de ce bureau, on étouffe ici.

Sans laisser le temps à Itachi de répliquer,; Kakashi l'entraina de force hors du bâtiment qui abritait le siège social de l'entreprise familiale qui valut aux quelques employés qui les croisaient un regard noir de la part d'Itachi lorsqu'ils le saluèrent.

Le vent glacial qui soufflait à l'extérieur le gifla au visage, accompagnant quelques flocons de neige qui venaient y fondre. Kakashi le poussa quasiment de force dans sa voiture, lui faisant manquer de lâcher le dossier qu'il avait réussi à emporter avec lui.

OoooooooooO

C'est du bout de ses baguettes qu'Itachi picorait dans l'assortiment de maki et sushi que Kakashi avait commandé pour eux-deux. Son appétit n'était pas prêt de dépasser celui de son ami qui engloutissait les petites bouchées, succulentes pour le peu qu'il en avait mangé, à une vitesse folle le tout accompagné de petits soupirs de contentements, surtout à chaque sushi au thon rouge.

_ On dirait que çà fait trois jours que t'as pas mangé! S'étonna Itachi.

_ je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit à plancher sur un dossier et ces petites choses sont si bonnes que je ne peux pas résister! Répondit Kakashi, adressant un sourire enfantin à Itachi qui fixait son visage pour une fois démasqué.

_ Depuis quand tombes-tu le masque en public?

_ On n'est pas en public, nous sommes à une place reposante où la nourriture est délicieuse et l'ambiance sereine.

Itachi sourit à cette réplique. Kakashi avait utilisé ce qu'Iruka avait dit en parlant de « l'underground ». et aujourd'hui encore, l'absence de clients l'avait interpellé malgré le fait de se retrouver dans le bar où la veille il avait pris une cuite n'avait pas arrangé sa mauvaise humeur. Mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce point.

_Quel était donc ce dossier qui a valu à notre valeureux paresseux de veiller toute la nuit? Demanda Itachi en prenant une gorgée de thé qu'il reconnut parfumé au ginseng: rien de tel pour redonner un coup de fouet!

_Une requête de Sasuke. Répondit évasivement Kakashi.

_ Et?

_J'ai épluché les dossiers de tous tes employés pour voir si l'un d'eux serait susceptible de t'épauler dans ta lourde tâche en tant que directeur des entreprises Uchiwa.

_ As-tu trouvé cette perle rare même si j'ai déjà Sarutobi-san auprès de moi. Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'ai décidé de succéder à mon père?

_ Le vieux renard est pris par son propre groupe et ce qui me dit que tu vas reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale c'est ton attitude froide et renfermée, le costume lugubre que tu portes et qui gisait au fond de tes armoires depuis perpète, et quelques autres petits détails dans ton comportement qui appuie mon opinion en quoi tu as décidé de le faire. Je me trompe?

_ Non. Tout ce que je te demande pour le moment c'est de rester auprès de Sasuke comme tu l'as parfaitement fait ces derniers mois.

_ Mais?

_ Ne lui dit pas que j'ai pris ma décision. J'attends de voir comment cette réunion va aller. Dit Itachi en posant une main sur le dossier qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

_ C'est pas vrai! T'as réussi à le prendre. Et dire que je voulais te changer les idées en t'entrainant ici! Quoique, çà tombe bien puisque ton prochain bras-droit est en relation avec ce petit paradis.

_ Tu as abusé du saké, Kakashi?

_ Je te signale que, tout comme toi, je n'ai commandé que du thé! Tu veux pas savoir ce que j'ai découvert sur l'un de tes proches employés?

_ Les seuls qui sont proches de moi sont ma secrétaire dont je n'arrive jamais à retenir son nom et dernièrement mon chauffeur, c'est à dire Iruka.

_ Parfaitement. S'enthousiasma Kakashi.

_ Parfaitement quoi? S'énerva Itachi. L'homme est cloué sur un lit d'hôpital avec une jambe dans le plâtre et il n'est que mon chauffeur. Depuis quand un chauffeur serait en mesure d'épauler son patron au sein d'une entreprise financière?

_ Depuis que celui-ci est sorti Major de sa promotion après ses études dans une des plus grandes écoles que compte notre cher pays.

_ À mon avis, tu as dû te tromper de dossier car j'ai moi-même étudié celui d'Iruka et, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il n'était fait mention nulle part de ce que tu avances. C'est là un détail qui ne m'aurais pas échappé.

_ Sauf si celui-ci avait été dissimulé. En tout cas, il s'avère qu'Iruka a tout pour être ton assistant.

_Kakashi. Peux-tu répondre à une question simple?

_ Oui, laquelle?

_ As-tu épluché tous les dossiers ou seulement fouillé dans celui d'Iruka?

_ Bien sûr que j'ai fait tous les dossiers, pourquoi cette question?

_ Disons plutôt que ton intérêt pour lui et ta curiosité maladive l'a emporté sur tout le reste.

_ C'est à dire que... commença à dire Kakashi en se frottant la nuque d'un geste penaud.

_ Laisse tomber. Tout çà est vraiment risible. Comme si Iruka aurait délibérément omis de mentionner quelque chose d'aussi important dans son dossier, ce qui lui aurait permis d'accéder à un poste bien plus valorisant que celui qu'il occupe actuellement.

_ T'as qu'à demander à Chaton. Il doit savoir çà!

_ Chaton?

_ Bin oui, tu sais, le petit blond, son frère quoi!

_ Naruto?

_ Oui, c'est çà.

Cette fois, Itachi ne savait plus quoi dire. Rien que de parler de Naruto, cela lui renvoyait à l'esprit tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en sa présence. L'envie et le désir de le revoir étaient aussi fort que son besoin de l'éviter. Et maintenant Kakashi et sa fixette sur Iruka venait rallumer une flamme qu'il voulait à tout jamais éteinte.

Perdu dans ses réflexions à propos de Naruto, Itachi ne remarqua pas l'observation poussée dont il faisait l'objet de la part de Kakashi. Depuis leur rencontre avec Naruto, l'argenté avait perçu sur le visage apathique d'Itachi les signes évidents d'une certaine attirance de l'ainé des Uchiwa pour ce petit blond branché sur le deux cent! Il avait enfin la possibilité de sortir son ami de la déprime dans laquelle il s'enfermait jusqu'à accepter sans aucune lutte de reprendre la succession de leurs parents, laissant derrière lui Sasuke seul à la tête de ce qu'ils avaient su construire ensemble. La résignation dont faisait preuve Itachi énervait grandement Kakashi. Où était passée la fougue qu'il déployait lorsqu'il se battait pour renflouer une des nombreuses petites affaires que compte le groupe prolifique des deux frères?

Malgré les compétences exceptionnelles de Sasuke en affaires, le bon sens d'Itachi lui était nécessaire. Mais c'était ce fichu bon sens qui poussait ce dernier à prendre cette décision qui allait, encore une fois, séparer les deux frères.

Il était temps pour une conversation avec Sasuke, afin de mettre à exécution son plan « Chaton et Itachi » et qui, par la même occasion allait lui permettre d'attirer dans ses filets le grand frère!

OoooooooO

_ Il n'en est pas question!

_ Pourquoi? Il n'y a rien qui t'empêche d'accepter cette proposition.

_ Tu as dû oublier comment cela s'est terminé la dernière fois, Naruto?

_ Écoute Iruka, cette fois-ci c'est différent!

_ J'ai dit non!

Naruto regarda son frère se retourner dans son lit, lui faisant dos pour montrer qu'il en avait assez de parler. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas l'entêtement d'Iruka à refuser la proposition que son patron, Itachi Uchiwa, maintenant dirigeant des entreprises familiales depuis plus d'un mois, lui avait fait afin qu'il l'assiste comme étant son conseiller particulier lorsqu'il avait découvert ce dont il était vraiment capable. Adieu le statut de chauffeur, bonjour monsieur le bras droit! Il était très fier pour son frère que son patron prenne conscience de ses vrais capacités même si Iruka avait tout fait pour les cacher, ce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas si ce n'est la peur de voir se reproduire les erreurs du passé.

Juste à sa sortie de l'université et fraichement diplômé avec tous les honneurs, Iruka avait eu la chance d'entrer dans une grande société qui traitait de financements. Mais, quand la crise économique a éclaté, les cours de la bourse se sont effondrés, emportant avec eux les investissements de cette société et par là même entrainant sa faillite. Étant chargé des grandes opération boursières, Iruka fut le bouc-émissaire approprié pour porter les responsabilité de la déchéance de la société même si les dirigeants en avaient profité pour vider les caisses et ainsi accélérer sa chute. Une telle expérience pour Iruka avait mis au plus bas sa confiance en lui, qui ne pouvait pas rester insensible devant le désarroi des petits porteurs qui avaient vu leurs économies disparaître alors qu'on leur avait promis un bon profit bien assuré. Même l'enquête du ministère des finances, prouvant que c'était les malversations des dirigeants de cette société qui avaient été responsable de ce fiasco, n'avait pu effacer la culpabilité ressentie par Iruka et qui, par cette expérience professionnelle désastreuse, avait décidé de faire un trait sur ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire. Préférant les petits boulots aux postes à échelons qui lui aurait permis de mener une belle vie. Mais si c'était grâce aux malheurs des autres, il n'en était pas question.

Encore une fois, Naruto voyait son frère penser aux autres avant de penser à lui-même. Mais là, il était décidé de le pousser à accepter et puis, si son frère travaillait auprès de son Apollon de patron, il lui serait plus facile de l'approcher au risque de voir la brute épaisse qu'il a pour ami de tourner autour d'Iruka.

_ C'est bien demain que tu dois retourner au bureau?

_Oumfp. Grogna Iruka en réponse.

_ Si tu veux, je t'accompagne et si jamais çà tourne mal je serai là pour te soutenir.

_ Me soutenir! Dis plutôt que cela te permettra de draguer mon patron. Ne crois pas que j'ai pas remarqué comment tu le dévisageais lorsqu'il est venu me faire cette proposition juste avant ma sortie de l'hôpital! Ironisa Iruka en s'asseyant dans son lit tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de Naruto.

_ N'importe quoi! Et puis, à ce que j'ai pu voir, tu t'es pas gêné avec son abruti d'ami masqué! S'indigna Naruto dont les joues avaient pris un léger teint rougeâtre.

À cet instant, leurs visages rivalisaient pour savoir lequel des deux pourraient rougir le plus et le plus vite. Évidemment ce fut Iruka qui gagna malgré lui, grattant la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage d'une geste compulsif alors que Naruto avait réussi à masquer une grande partie de ses émotions.

Iruka comprenait bien que Naruto soit attiré par Itachi, le charisme qu'il dégageait ne pouvait qu'être attractif et il savait que les beaux ténébreux étaient le talon d'Achille de son petit frère, encore plus si une aura mélancolique les entourait. Il restait juste à savoir si cet homme était lui aussi attiré par son frère et ce n'était pas son visage impassible qui allait lui dire. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être une bonne idée que Naruto veuille l'accompagner, il serait en mesure d'étudier les réactions d'Itachi en présence de Naruto. La seule chose qu'il espérait était que Kakashi ne soit pas là également sinon il ne pourra jamais se concentrer sur son travail. La présence de l'argenté le déstabilisait un peu trop à son goût et Naruto ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur. Toutes ces réflexions avaient fait survenir une de ces migraines qui n'était pas prête de partir non sans médicaments.

OooooooO

Encore une fois, il s'était endormi dans le petit boudoir dans lequel il s'était réfugié lors de la cérémonie funéraire de ses parents. Itachi porta un regard vide à l'extérieur où un temps plutôt ensoleillé avait chassé les dernières traces de neige de l'hiver pour bien implanté le printemps naissant. Comme toujours, le temps passait à une vitesse folle et maintenant il était à le tête de l'entreprise familiale, le dos ployant sous la tonne de responsabilités qui en découlaient mais aussi le regret de laisser Sasuke seul aux commandes de leur société même si Kakashi était auprès de lui. En parlant de lui, il avait suivi son conseil et demandé à Iruka d'être son bras droit, après avoir discuté avec Jiraya lors d'un de ses fréquents déjeuner dans son bar plutôt qu'à son frère comme lui avait conseillé son ami. La sagesse du vieil homme et son avis l'avait éclairé sur ce qui avait poussé Iruka à masquer ses véritables compétences. Cela ne l'avait pas surpris après tout ce que Jiraya lui avait raconté sur son passé ainsi que celui de son frère.

Plus d'un mois au poste qu'occupait son père auparavant et il avait l'impression d'être vidé de toute force. Si Sasuke ne le menaçait pas de défenestration tous les jours, il resterait sous sa couette ou s'exilerait dans un trou perdu au fin fond de l'Amazonie. Malheureusement, ce cher Kakashi avait pris à cœur son rôle auprès du petit frère, renforçant son fort caractère dont Itachi avait pu apercevoir une infime partie quand Sasuke lui a démontré qu'il pouvait gérer haut la main leur business. En un mois, il avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans, se sentant vieux et çà ne s'arrangeait pas quand il devait siéger à un de ces conseils d'administration qui regroupaient les principaux actionnaires: de vieux croutons!

Oui, il fallait du sang neuf. Rafraichir la grisaille qui flottait dans les couloirs de l'entreprise et çà, Iruka pouvait y aider. D'un bond, Itachi se releva puis s'étira avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait le boudoir afin de se préparer à sa nouvelle journée de travail et qui devait se terminer avec Iruka à ses côtés en tant que bras droit, qu'importe ce qu'il en dira. Itachi était décidé à avoir le jeune homme auprès de lui. Au moins son calme et son caractère réfléchi le changera de celui désinvolte de Kakashi, en espérant que ce dernier ne vienne pas squatter son bureau quand il y sera installé.

OoooooooO

La personne qui surgit dans le salon, surprenant Sasuke encore dans les brumes du sommeil, était méconnaissable. Parti le costume étriqué de l'homme d'affaires suranné pour laisser la place à un polo noir à col haut associé à un jean's stretch de même couleur un peu irisé s'alliant parfaitement avec le blazer en cuir qu'Itachi finissait d'enfiler.

Sasuke regarda son frère comme si il le voyait pour la première fois, s'interrogeant sûrement intérieurement pour savoir si il était réveillé.

_ Bonjour Sasuke. Dit Itachi en prenant des mains de son petit frère le toast qui s'était arrêté à mi-chemin de sa bouche à l'arrivée de son grand frère.

_ S'lut...

_Quoi! Demanda Itachi devant l'insistance avec laquelle Sasuke le détaillait.

_ Tu vas pas au bureau, aujourd'hui?

_ J'y vais, je peux quand même avaler quelque chose avant de partir, non!

_ Pourquoi?

_ Pourquoi quoi?

_ Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme si tu sortais en boite? Demanda Sasuke enfin réveillé.

_ Ceci est ma nouvelle tenue et n'a rien à voir avec ce que je porte lorsque je sors me divertir, tu devrais pouvoir faire la différence, Sasuke!

_ Et bien, tes employés vont souffrir d'hémorragie toute la journée. Franchement, pourquoi cette tenue?

Itachi évalua d'un regard son allure, n'y voyant rien d'autre qu'une tenue qu'il voulait décontractée sans trop l'être afin qu'elle reste professionnelle, bien loin que ce que semblait penser son petit frère.

_ Sasuke, tu as peut-être oublié comment je m'habillais quand on travaillait ensemble, et là tu es devant ce que je porterai désormais en tant que nouveau dirigeant des entreprises Uchiwa.

_ Oui mais c'est très... commença Sasuke.

_ Bonjours les frangins! Sasuke grouille ou on va être en retard et là , tu pourras pas dire que c'est de ma faute. Ouah, Itachi t'es très sexy ce matin! s'exclama Kakashi qui venait de faire son apparition.

_ C'est ce que j'allais dire. Soupira Sasuke.

_ Qui m'a fichu des lourdauds pareils! Bon et bien j'y vais, Bye!dit Itachi d'un air désolé.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui qu'Iruka te donne sa réponse? Lui demanda Sasuke en finissant de boire son café.

_ Oui et je compte bien le faire accepter. Lui répondit son frère dans un sourire qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Oh, Kakashi! Rajouta-t-il à l'intention de son ami qui semblait vouloir le suivre. Toi tu restes là et si je te vois au bureau, je te castres.

_ ….

_ Allez, à ce soir et passez une bonne journée tous les deux! Renchérit Itachi, amusé par l'air déçu de Kakashi et répondant à l'identique au geste de main de Sasuke pour saluer son départ.

_Kakashi?

_ Hum.

_ Tu penses vraiment que ton plan a une chance? Ne risque-t-il pas de se retourner contre toi?

Kakashi se retourna vers Sasuke qui le regardait fixement.

_ Si tu avais vu ces deux là ensemble comme je les ai vu, tu comprendrais que ce gamin est le seul capable de rendre le sourire à notre cher Itachi. Tu as bien vu comment Itachi était?

_ Oui mais si c'était pour Iruka et non pour son frère?

_ Non, Iruka est trop sage pour ton frère mais Chaton... et puis il sait que le brunet est à moi!

_ On verra...et maintenant c'est toi le responsable de notre retard, à baver sur ce type. Il faudra quand même que tu me montres à quoi ressemble ce Naruto, tout ce que j'en sais c'est qu'il est blond et qu'il est le frère de ton tendre Iruka! ironisa Sasuke sur la fin de ses paroles.

OooooooO

Iruka avait encore du mal à se considérer comme le bras droit d'Itachi et non son chauffeur. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses réflexes d'employés comme lui tenir la porte et de s'effacer derrière lui. À plusieurs reprises, Itachi l'avait repris également sur sa façon de s'adresser à lui: fini les « Uchiwa-sama », maintenant c'était juste « Itachi » bien que le jeune homme avait appuyé pour maintenir le « san » à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait afin de maintenir la distance patron-employé qui se devait d'exister. Malgré tout çà, des broutilles selon Itachi, le changement de poste était considérable et Iruka avait eu un peu de mal à assumer les regards des autres employés de la société qui semblaient lui en vouloir de sa promotion mais il était reconnaissant à Itachi pour ne pas l'interroger plus sur les raisons qui l'avait poussé à masquer ses véritables compétences qu'il montrait désormais, au bout de deux mois à son nouveau poste.

Le seul hic dans tout çà fut lorsqu'il dut se pencher sur le dossier d'Orochimaru. Depuis une semaine, ce dernier avait relancé sa demande auprès de la société Uchiwa pour l'aider à boursicoter. La chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans le bureau d'Iruka, annonçant un été caniculaire en ce début du mois de juin, n'était pas là pour l'aider. L'arrivée de son patron lui fit lâché des yeux le dossier pour porter son regard sur Itachi qui lui fit un sourire lorsqu'il le salua.

_ Bonjour Iruka!

_ Bonjour Itachi-san. Je viens de terminer la lecture de la demande d'Orochimaru-san mais avant je voudrais vous dire quelque chose.

_Ah oui! Il nous a relancé! Cet homme a le don pour dénicher les bons plans malgré son allure douteuse. Moi-même, avant ma première entrevue avec lui, avais eu du mal à le considérer comme une personne honnête, mais maintenant je sais qu'avec lui on peut appliquer l'adage « l'habit ne fait pas le moine »!

_ Oui, c'est sûr qu'il a une drôle de dégaine. Mais le problème est que je risque d'avoir un conflit d'intérêts en m'occupant de ce dossier. Dit Iruka, mal à l'aise devant son patron dont le visage avait repris un air grave.

_ En quoi pourrais-tu avoir un conflit d'intérêts, Iruka? Demanda Itachi en s'asseyant sur un coin du bureau. Quel est le soucis avec ce dossier?

Iruka regarda Itachi, se demandant si ce qu'il allait lui dire n'irait pas dans la direction opposé à ce qu'il voulait faire.

Maintenant qu'il était au courant que les deux hommes interagissaient, Iruka y voyait un moyen de rapprocher Itachi de Naruto qui n'était autre qu'un des fidèles d'Orochi-chi comme aimait l'appeler son petit frère. Et puis, il commençait à en avoir marre des questions dites sans arrière pensés de Naruto sur Itachi, et ce depuis qu'il le secondait. Même Jiraya avait compris le petit manège de son petit-fils, encore plus lorsqu'Iruka avait remarqué que Naruto n'avait pas eu de liaisons depuis sa rencontre avec l'ainé des Uchiwa.

À part quelques rencontres fortuites quand ils déjeunaient à l'Underground, Naruto et Itachi ne s'étaient jamais parlés ouvertement, mais leur attitude parlait pour eux. Une attraction mutuelle que chacun freinait jusqu'au jour où Kakashi débarqua au café avec Sasuke, soit disant pour lui changer les idées puisque Sakura venait de le laisser tomber!

Entre les deux plus jeunes frères, tout de suite se mit en place une certaine rivalité, où, à chacune de leur rencontre, Sasuke et Naruto se cherchaient des poux dans la tête. Pire que des gamins de maternelle selon Iruka mais qui lui permit d'étudier les réactions d'Itachi face ces échanges de doux noms d'oiseaux parfois entre les jeunes. Malgré ces querelles, Itachi avait remarqué que Naruto plaisait à Sasuke qui s'électrisait à ses côtés et ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait fréquenté que des filles que son frère ne pouvait pas être attiré par des hommes! Mais Iruka n'était pas dupe du petit jeu de Sasuke: ce dernier faisait exprès de chauffer Naruto pour qu'Itachi réagisse afin qu'il sache que le petit blond était convoité! Un regard vers Kakashi qui contemplait le spectacle d'un faux air détaché mais avec la certitude de connaître ce qui devait arriver dit à Iruka que ces deux-là avaient les mêmes intentions que lui: faire qu'Itachi fasse le premier pas vers Naruto.

Après une grande respiration afin de se calmer, Iruka avoua à Itachi que Naruto était l'un des bras droit d'Orochimaru.

_ Naruto? Demanda Itachi.

_ je risque de m'impliquer dans ce dossier et si jamais il y a un problème...commença Iruka, un peu perdu dans l'élaboration de son plan.

_ Je vois. Le coupa Itachi. Si çà te dérange, je m'occuperai de cette affaire moi-même mais à tes côtés!

_ D'accord. Dit Iruka d'un air qui se voulait soulagé alors que,intérieurement, il frétillai de joie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen pour que Naruto s'occupe de la demande d'Orochimaru auprès d'Itachi. Leur réunion professionnelle allait être intéressante!

OooooooO

_**Voilà, voilà. Encore pardon pour le retard mais aujourd'hui est un jour important pour un d'entre nous.**_

_**Naruto: qui? qui?**_

_**Sasuke: Baka! Pour le squatteur n°un, pardi!**_

_**Itachi: Oh! tu t'en souviens mon petit frère adoré!,**_

_**Sasuke: comme quoi, avoir une bonne mémoire peut être un handicap. Tout comme un frère comme toi!**_

_**Nell-chan ( toute rougissante): Tiens Itachi, un petit cadeau pour toi.**_

_**Sasuke: c'est sûr, c'est pas pour le voisin!**_

_**Nell-chan: évidemment! Gaara, c'est le même jour que moi!**_

_**Naruto: bien alors, t'as oublié ce détail Sas'Uke!**_

_**Sasuke: c'est quoi ce sous-entendu?**_

_**Moi: Bon anniversaire Itachi-kun! je t'ai fais un gâteau!**_

_**Itachi: heu merci Nell pour ton cadeau, j'avais pas cette teinte dans ma mallette de vernis! Par contre, sans t'offenser Otllen: j'aime pas le sucre!**_

_**Iruka: Oh la feinte!**_

_**Naruto: oui oui du gâteau!mais avant JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, Tachi. ( saute au cou du brun et lui fait un gros bisou ).**_

_**Sasuke: viens ici toi ( en tirant Naruto par la peau du cou!)**_

_**Itachi:...c'est...malin.. encore un peu et il était à moi le Kitsune!**_

_**Sasuke: dans tes rêves!**_

_**Kyuu-chan:je tiens à te dire, mon cher Sasu-chan que, d'ici la fin de cette histoire, il l'aura!**_

_**Kakashi: il l'aura un jour! Il l'aura!**_

_**Nell ( façon espion, tend une enveloppe à Itachi): tiens, les photos que tu m'as demandé!le vernis c'était pour faire diversion! **_

_**Sasuke: c'est quoi ces photos?**_

_**Kyuu-chan:... suite au prochain épisode!**_

_**Nell-chan: ^.^**_

_**Naruto: c'est encore moi le dindon de la farce mais, qui rira bien, rira le dernier! Rendez-vous à je sais pas quand, c'est plus sûr!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjours à tous.**_

_**Comme toujours aucuns des persos ne sont à moi, seul les tortures que je leur fais subir sont issues de mon esprit!**_

_**Sous la neige**_

chapitre trois

Minuit venait de sonner et Itachi était toujours à son bureau, le nez plongé dans le dossier d'Orochimaru. Pourquoi Iruka ne voulait pas s'impliquer sur celui-là, à part en raison de Naruto qui travaillait pour l'excentrique homme d'affaires? Il devait y avoir autres choses mais faire des recherches impliquait de demander à Kakashi de fouiner dans l'entourage de son bras droit qui, actuellement, dormait sur une des banquettes que comptait son bureau. Il fallait dire que la semaine avait été longue pour les deux hommes. Un risque d'OPA s'était profilé et toute l'adresse et les compétences d'Iruka avaient permis à la société familiale d'échapper à un consortium pas très net qui avait jeté son dévolu sur eux!

Sasuke l'avait même aidé en lui présentant un de ses amis, expert en informatique, Shikamaru Nara qui fit en sorte que le réseau de toutes les filiales soit impossible à pirater.

Désormais, Itachi pouvait de nouveau s'occuper d'Orochimaru qui ne s'était pas gêné de lui passer un coup de fil il y a moins d'une heure qui s'était clôturé par un rendez-vous pour diner le lendemain soir.

Dans un geste las, il referma le dossier « prise de tête » avant d'attraper son téléphone pour appeler Kakashi afin qu'il vienne le récupérer et puis il fallait qu'il fasse un point sur les derniers mois écoulés loin de Sasuke.

Il ne fallut qu'une petite demi-heure pour qu'Itachi voit apparaître son ami dans une attitude très désinvolte puisqu'il avait passé sous silence la présence d'Iruka. Depuis sa menace de castrer Kakashi, ce dernier s'était tenu invisible au bureau mais cela en était devenu suspect, surtout après la démonstration flagrante de l'attraction qu'avait montré Kakashi pour Iruka. Itachi s'était attendu à devoir jouer des bras pour le jeter en dehors du bureau de son bras droit mais rien de tout cela s'était produit, même chez Jiraya, celui qui était autant un frère pour lui que ne l'était Sasuke était resté courtois avec Iruka, loin de ce qu'il s'attendait de la part d'un sang chaud comme Kakashi et çà, çà le turlupinait encore plus que l'excentrique Monsieur Orochimaru!

_ Yo! Itachi, tu vas te fondre dans ce fauteuil après tout le temps que t'y restes!

_ Bonsoir Kakashi. Désolé de te déranger à cette heure mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ramener Iruka chez lui. Lui dit Itachi en scrutant la plus infime de ses réactions dès la mention du jeune homme.

La nonchalance avec laquelle Kakashi se déplaça jusqu'au près d'Iruka parut étrange aux yeux d'Itachi mais lorsqu'il vit les doigts pales caresser tendrement la joue halée d'Iruka, ses soupçons s'envolèrent aussitôt.

_ Dis, Itachi, tu devrais le ménager un peu sinon Chaton risque de se fâcher contre toi.

_ Et toi Kakashi, que dirais-tu?

_ Sur quoi?

_ Si je te disais que c'est moi qui ai épuisé Iruka après avoir joué avec son corps!

_ Je te dirais que tu mens très mal à ce sujet et que tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de mes services. Lui répondit Kakashi qui prit le bel endormi dans ses bras où Iruka fouina aussitôt de son nez le cou masqué de son porteur.

_ À vous voir tous les deux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus d'un métro de retard!lui fit remarquer Itachi face la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

_ Tu m'as demandé de rester à distance au sein du bureau, pas à l'extérieur!

_ Et donc? Demanda Itachi, curieux.

_ Disons que, si il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide menace sur ta société, Iruka et moi filerions le parfait amour, reconnu et consommé, depuis plus d'une semaine.

_ Ce qui veut dire que...

_ Et oui, je suis furieux après toi pour me rendre mon chéri complètement amorphe et en plus tu me fais croire que tu lui as fait des avances. Tu ferais mieux de tenter ta chance avec Chaton au lieu de te noyer dans le travail. Sortit enfin Kakashi en resserrant l'emprise qu'il avait sur Iruka, toujours endormi!

_ Pour...quoi... tu parles de Naruto? bégaya Itachi, pris au dépourvu par les paroles de son ami.

_ T'es vraiment dense en relation amoureuse mon pauvre Tachi! Même les avances que Sasuke a fait au petit blond ne t'ont pas mis hors courses et je sais que ce dernier est autant attiré par toi que tu ne l'es par lui. Une fois que tu auras réglé le dossier qui te prend tant de temps, offre toi un petit voyage où tu pourras inviter un petit blond très friand de ta personne, dixit Iruka je t'assure!

_...en parlant de Sasuke, comment vont les affaires de votre côtés?

_ On ne peut peu mieux mais change pas de sujet! Laisse toi aller pour une fois. Toi aussi tu as bien évolué pour rafraichir la société de tes parents mais toi, comment çà va pour toi? Lui demanda Kakashi qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Itachi s'apprêtait à en faire autant tout en glissant le dossier maudit selon lui sous son bras avant que Kakashi ne lui ordonne de le laisser où il était et de répondre à sa question, plutôt!

_ R.A.S. Maintenant on y va avant que tu ne laisses tomber Iruka.

_ Y a pas de danger. Dit Kakashi en regardant l'endormi. Mais encore une fois, tu fuis, Itachi et ne compte pas sur moi pour être conciliant si je suis obligé de te récupérer une nouvelle fois au fond d'un bar... sauf un!

_ S'il te plait Kakashi...arrête... le supplia presque Itachi d'une voix éteinte que Kakashi ne lui avait pas connu depuis très longtemps.

Oui. Pour Itachi, l'amour semblait être encore un sujet qui le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Un regard sur le visage serein de celui qu'il avait dans les bras lui fit penser que « leur » plan devait voir son exécution accéléré!

_ Au fait Kakashi. Toute à l'heure, quand tu as dit « reconnu et consommé » à propos de votre relation, çà veut dire que vous ne l'avez toujours...

_ Non et maintenant j'espère que tu vas donné sa journée à ton bras droit que l'on puisse au moins échanger autres choses que de petits bisous volés en quelques secondes. Maugréa Kakashi en installant le concerné dans la berline grise qui les attendait au pied de la tour.

_ Ohh! Y en a un avec sa libido en bandoulière et çà le met de mauvais poils. Rigola Itachi en montant dans le véhicule.

_ Tss!

_ Ok!Ok! Tu as ton Iruka pour la journée mais je veux le voir au bureau à 18h pour parler du rendez-vous que j'ai. T'inquiète, je ne te le réquisitionnerai que pour une petite heure, alors arrange toi pour qu'il puisse marcher, au moins!

Durant le trajet jusqu'au manoir Uchiwa, sans passer par la case « appart d'Iruka », Kakashi mit au courant Itachi des derniers évènements concernant Sasuke, les différentes petites entreprises qu'il avait prises sous son aile et celles qui fructifiaient le plus. Ainsi, malgré son départ mais avec l'appui de Kakashi, Itachi reconnut combien son petit frère avait bien évolué lui aussi mais le fait qu'il soit toujours célibataire lui fit comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine, surtout lorsqu'il se souvint des altercations que Sasuke avait eu avec Naruto. Mais si son frère était attiré par le blond, avait-il le droit de le priver de ce bonheur, au détriment du sien car, là, il avait encore plus envie de serrer dans ses bras celui qui, par un sourire un jour de neige, avait su rallumer une certaine chaleur en son cœur.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il souhaita bonne nuit à Kakashi et profita de la fraicheur de la nuit un moment, installé sur la terrasse.

Il respira profondément les senteurs nocturnes estivales que lui offrait le jardin alors que son regard s'attardait sur Kakashi qui prenait soin de réveiller Iruka avant de le faire entrer dans le pavillon qui lui était réservé, un peu plus à l'écart de la demeure principale que les deux frères se partageaient.

Fermant les paupières pour profiter du moment de quiétude qui lui était accordé par la profondeur de la nuit où seul le chant des grillons et de quelques crapauds se faisait entendre, Itachi laissa un regard bleu-océan d'une pureté à faire pâlir le plus beau des saphirs venir s'y incruster, et ainsi combattre le regard noir devenu laiteux, par l'absence de vie qui y séjournait, qui y avait pris place depuis la disparition de Shisui.

oooooooooo

Tel un ours en cage, assoiffé de sang, Naruto faisait les cent pas tout en lançant des regards assassin à la pauvre pendule qui trônait au dessus de la porte d'entrée du bar.

_ Mais qu'est qu'il fout? Rugit-il pour la énième fois en moins de dix minutes, exacerbant de plus en plus Jiraya qui essayait de peaufiner les dernières corrections de son nouveau manuscrit.

_ Dis, Chaton. Arrête de tourner comme une poule saoule. Tu me donnes le mal de mer!

_ M'appelle pas Chaton, Ero-jii-jii, çà me fait penser à cette brute qui a dû mettre la main sur Iruka, sinon il serait déjà rentrer. Dis, il a pas appelé? Demanda Naruto, pleurnichant.

_ Non, et arrête de stresser. Si Iruka veut être avec Kakashi, tu n'as pas à l'en empêcher. Il est majeur et vacciné, laisse le vivre un peu. Et toi, fais en autant. Quand vas-tu te décider à sauter sur Itachi?

_ Si ce sagouin ose porter atteinte à mon Ruka, je lui fais bouffer ses deux orphelines après les avoir fait frire, le tout arrosé de piment extra-fort! Et son bâton de berger : en rondelles comme apéritif!grogna Naruto en faisant des gestes venant appuyer ses dires sous le regard de Jiraya qui commençait à ressentir une certaine douleur dans l'aine!

_ Par tous les Kami, Naruto! Comment peux-tu être si violent. Et puis si tu fais çà, Iruka ne sera sûrement pas très heureux.

_ Peut-être mais au moins en sécurité de ce vieux pervers qui lit tes bouquins dans lesquels tu fais de la vie de mon Ruka une éternelle existence de débauché, ne servant qu'à assouvir les plus basses pulsions d'un héros qui a la trique en continue!,

_ Surveille ton langage, jeune effronté!

_ Quoi? Tu préférerais que je dises qu'il bande! hurla Naruto, rouge de colère, à Jiraya.

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais il y a quelqu'un qui vient d'entrer et je crois que cette personne ne va pas laisser passer cet écart de langage dont viennent d'être témoin ses chastes oreilles! Lui dit son grand-père tout en pointant un doigt tremblant vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ Çà ! De chastes oreilles? Et pourquoi pas un regard pur pendant que tu y es! s'exclama le petit blond tout en suffocant de rire à la vue de l'homme qui venait d'entrer et qui, désormais, fulminait devant l'attitude de Naruto à son égard.

_ Naruto-kun, oublierais-tu de qui tu parles? Demanda l'homme qui venait de s'installer au bar, auprès de Jiraya.

_ Bien sûr que non, Ororoji-san! Mais pour que tes oreilles soient chastes, il aurait fallu que tu sois sourd et muet, parce qu'avec certaines de tes paroles et des réponses qui leur sont données, çà fait longtemps qu'elles ont perdu leur chasteté! et c'est pas ton œil collé aux palissades des bains publics qui vont racheter la pureté de ton regard.

_ Petit insolent! Et dire que je lui accorde la grâce de partager mes connaissances en l'employant au sein de la magnifique entreprise qu'est la mienne! Déclama celui qui, d'une façon très imagé, venait d'être traiter de pervers par son neveu.

_ Tu sais, Orochimaru, j'ai jamais su pourquoi t'avais laissé tombé le Kabuki! Un acteur tel que toi devrait enflammer les planches des théâtres et non le parquet vieillot de mon modeste bar! Un tel talent caché de tous : quel gâchis! appuya Jiraya en tapotant d'une main l'épaule d'Orochimaru.

_ Oh oui, quel gâchis! Orochi-chi! Manque plus que la Vieille et le trio des séniles sera au complet!

_ Parle pas de ta grand-mère comme çà! Lui cria Jiraya.

_ Oui, parle pas de mon Hime de cette façon! Renchérit Orochimaru.

_ Et c'est Sannins, et non séniles, inculte! Rajouta une voix féminine qui eut pour effet de transformer la pile électrique, qui faisait concurrence à un ressort fou qu'était Naruto depuis bientôt une heure, en statue de pierre.

_ Bonsoir ma chérie, ta journée s'est bien passée? Demanda Jiraya en venant déposer un baiser sur la joue de la femme blonde qui venait de faire son entrée et dont la plantureuse poitrine avait captivé le regard d'Orochimaru.

_ Sers-moi un saké et dis-moi pourquoi Naruto est remonté contre nous et aussi pourquoi Snaky est ici?

_Bonsoir Tsunade. Malgré l'horrible surnom que tu me donnes, je sais qu'au plus profond de toi tu rêves de te faire déshabiller par mes pupilles reptiliennes! Lui susurra Orochimaru en la saluant.

_ Tu parles! c'est des lentilles! Pouffa Naruto, sorti de sa transe.

_ Continue comme çà et je te colle en mission avec Tayuya pendant un mois! menaça Orochimaru.

_ Ah non! Pas cette cinglée. La dernière fois, c'est sous la menace qu'on a décroché le contrat! Elle est folle, comme son père! dit Naruto en s'éloignant du trio qui lui faisait face lorsque Orochimaru lui lança un regard meurtrier en raison de ses dernières paroles.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui, Naruto? Demanda Tsunade en s'installa à une table afin de déguster le saké salvateur qu'elle attendait de boire depuis le début de sa journée.

_ Il a que, depuis ce matin , reçu aucune nouvelle d'Iruka qui devait l'aider à travailler sur un dossier et donc maintenant fait tout un cinéma sur ce qui aurait pu arriver à son frère! Expliqua Jiraya en s'asseyant auprès de sa femme.

_ Quand vas-tu lui donner du lest? À ce que je sache, son nouvel emploi lui prend tout son temps et peut-être qu'il préfère jouir de la compagnie de son patron! Soupira Tsunade.

_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ces paroles sont emplies de sous-entendus? Iruka n'est pas avec Itachi, c'est Kakashi qui a dû le séquestrer! Je vais appeler les flics! S'énerva de nouveau Naruto en commençant à composer un numéro sur son portable avant d'être stoppé par la main de son Oncle et patron.

_ Laisse tranquille ton frère Naruto. À 28 ans, il n'a pas besoin d'un chaperon. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour le diner de ce soir!

_ Quel diner? Demanda Naruto en posant son attention sur Orochimaru.

_ Celui auquel je devais assister ce soir mais avec tout ce que je viens d'attendre je pense que tu pourras gérer la situation et même, en tirer profit!

_ Super! on va pouvoir faire notre soirée poker! s'enchanta Jiraya, faisant fi de l'air ahuri qui s'affichait sur le visage de son petit-fils, désormais muet comme une carpe.

_ C'est la première fois que tu me confies un dossier, Oji-san, pourquoi? Murmura Naruto.

_ Naruto-kun, tu es plus compétant que tu ne le laisses paraître. Après ce diner, je suis sûr qu'une grande alliance en ressortira et puis dans cette affaire, j'ai besoin d'un regard jeune et vif. Et puis, çà te changera les idées.

_ Mais...

_ Y a pas de mais, Naruto-kun! Maintenant file te préparer, le rendez-vous est à 20h! Oh et reste toi-même, pas besoin de costume, plutôt quelque chose de décontracte, voire sexy!

_ He! C'est un RDV de travail, pas une histoire louche dont tu as le secret, Orochi-chi? s'offusqua Naruto.

_ Pas de soucis à te faire. Mais tu es trop jeune pour faire sérieux en costume de tout façon! et puis je sais que notre interlocuteur est devenu réfractaire à cet habit depuis qu'il a repris les rênes de son entreprise.

_Ok! Merci Chi-Chi! dit Naruto en faisant un câlin à son oncle. Avant de disparaître, il déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa grand-mère également.

_ Quand tu seras prêt, je te briferai sur l'affaire en cours avec cette personne! Dit Orochimaru avant que Naruto ne soit complètement parti.

Une fois Naruto envolé, Orochimaru laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tout en passant une main dans sa longue chevelure d'ébène alors que deux paires d'yeux s'étaient posées sur lui, en attente d'un certaine explication qu'il ne tarda pas à leur donner.

_ J'ai reçu un appel d'Iruka ce matin, ou plutôt ce midi, me demandant de faire en sorte que Naruto me remplace au diner de ce soir. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit était assez vague sauf qu'il était question d'un chaton devant tomber sous le charme d'une belette! expliqua Orochimaru dans un sourire qui découvrit ses canines acérés, ressortant le côté reptilien qu'il aimait afficher.

_ Dis, où aura lieu ce diner? Lui demanda Jiraya, les yeux brillant d'excitation en vue de l'apport d'informations qu'il pouvait tirer de cette réunion!

_ Désolé mais Iruka m'a demandé de te tenir loin de cette affaire. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut que Naruto arrive à soigner un cœur blessé sans que ton nez pervers vienne s'immiscer entre lui et l'ainé des Uchiwa!

_ C'est avec Itachi que tu fais affaire! s'écria Jiraya encore plus excité.

_ Oups! j'en ai trop dit! Minauda Orochimaru.

_ Comme toujours! Souffla Tsunade qui servit un verre de sa boisson préférée aux deux hommes attablés avec elle.

oooooooooo

La chaleur de la nuit n'avait pas permis à Itachi de se reposer pleinement, tout comme les orbes céruléennes qui étaient venues éclairer, par intermittence, les rêves obscures qui avaient peuplé son sommeil.

Son regard onyx se porta sur les jardins que laissaient voir, au gré de leurs ondulations, les panneaux de mousselines qui voilaient la grande baie vitrée restée ouverte pour laisser rentrer la fraicheur matinale qui, en plus des senteurs d'hibiscus en fleurs, lui faisait parvenir les gazouillis des oiseaux.

Malgré l'heure plus que matinale, l'air était déjà porteur de la chaleur qui n'allait cesser de croître dans la journée. Itachi haïssait déjà cette journée, encore plus lorsque le souvenir d'un certain diner lui revint à l'esprit!

Peut-être qu'il pouvait se faire porter pâle! Non. Les obligations qui lui broyaient les épaules étaient plus importantes que ses propres intérêts. De plus, il avait demandé à ce qu'Iruka le rejoigne au bureau en fin de journée et, par ce fait, perturber le rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Kakashi. À cette pensée, une main acérée vint fouiller ses entrailles, de façon à meurtrir son cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Savoir son ami de toujours enfin heureux avec une personne qu'il appréciait aurait dû le rendre lui-même heureux mais, au contraire, lui renvoyait le vide sidéral qui remplissait sa vie.

L'esprit d'Itachi lui renvoya quelques morceaux bien choisis de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kakashi, surtout les passages où il était question d'un petit blond au regard félin qui ne cessait de s'implanter en lui. Oui mais, au vu des derniers évènements, Sasuke aussi était attiré par ce côté sauvage qui se dégageait de Naruto. Même si, selon Kakashi, le frère d'Iruka était friand de sa personne comme il lui avait dit, rien ne l'empêche de vouloir se tourner vers Sasuke au lieu d'un type comme lui qui ne cesse de ressasser le passé, broyer du noir et bien plus vieux que lui.

Se retournant sur le ventre, le nez enfoui dans son oreiller, Itachi tenta de se rendormir sur le futon qui avait fini par remplacer le sofa pas très agréable pour son grand corps mince qui, à cet instant, se laissait admirer par quiconque aurait jeter un coup d'œil dans le boudoir puisqu'un seul drap de soie blanche cachait, pour ainsi dire rien ou juste le strict minimum conseillé pour ne pas être impudique, la nudité de son corps sur lequel une fine pellicule de sueur venait se déposer, donnant encore plus un aspect laiteux à sa peau d'albâtre, qu'aucunes imperfections venaient ternir, rehaussant les poils duveteux, si translucides par rapport à ses cheveux noirs, du creux de ses reins sur lesquels s'amusa à courir la brise légère qui traversait la pièce afin de rafraichir ce corps qui aurait pu servir de modèle aux grands artistes antiques, et ainsi, rendre bien moins attrayant leur Apollon ou Mercure de marbre blanc tant les proportions semblaient être issues d'un savant calcul afin de friser la perfection, si ce n'est pour l'avoir enfin atteinte à la vue de ce corps étendu qui s'était, une nouvelle fois, laissé enveloppé par un sommeil fugace jusqu'à ce que le temps le rappelle à ces satanés responsabilités.

oooooooooo

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'Underground, le spectacle qui l'accueillit laissa Iruka abasourdi! Installé au fond du bar, Orochimaru chantait une ancienne chanson, parlant d'amour et de femmes frivoles, accompagné par Jiraya jouant du shamisen tandis que Tsunade sirotait tranquillement un verre de saké qui, aux rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues, ne devaient pas être le premier. Vu l'état délabré dans lequel se trouvaient ceux qui formaient sa « famille », Iruka se dit qu'il échappait à un interrogatoire sur sa nuit à l'extérieur! Mais son répit fut de courte durée lorsque Naruto fit son apparition.

_ Ruka! cria Naruto avant de se jeter sur son frère.

_ Bonjour Naruto. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant! Dit Iruka sentant ses côtes craquer sous la pression des bras de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne.

_ T'étais où? C'est maintenant que tu rentres? Avec qui t'étais? Si jamais il t'a touché là où je pense qu'il t'a touché, je l'étouffe avec! Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé? Je serai venu te sortir aussitôt des griffes de ce vieux pervers. Il t'a drogué, c'est çà sinon jamais tu l'aurais suivi, j'en suis sûr!

Iruka regarda Naruto finir sa tirade sans oser l'interrompre, et vu comment il était parti il n'y serait sûrement pas parvenu. Il préféra s'attarder à détailler l'allure vestimentaire de son frère et à ce qu'il voyait Orochimaru avait réussi la première phase du plan qu'il avait concocté, ce qui lui rappela son rendez-vous avec Itachi.

_ Bon, Naruto, je vais prendre ma douche sinon je vais être en retard. On reprend cette conversation juste après, d'accord?

_ … il t'a embobiné, promis monts et merveilles... poursuivit Naruto sans faire attention à Iruka qui le laissa s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Kakashi fut la plus belle depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas la surprotection maladive de Naruto qui allait l'empêcher de réitérer cet instant de bonheur. Après avoir levé les yeux au plafond, Iruka quitta le bar avant de voir Tsunade forcer Naruto à s'assoir et à se taire.

_ Oh, tu vas arrêter de radoter comme une vieille bonne femme. J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon grand-père lorsque je rentrais au bout de trois jours. Je suis sûr que tu as fait pire qu'Iruka! Le sermonna Tsunade.

_ ….

_ Tiens, tu n'as plus rien à dire?

_ … je sais que je ne suis pas un saint mais... Iruka a toujours souffert plus qu'autre chose avec ses amants. J'ai pas envie qu'il souffre encore...

_ Et tu vas faire quoi, l'enfermer dans un couvent! Qui te dis que ce Kakashi n'est pas le bon?

_ … rien..murmura Naruto.

_ Alors laisse les choses aller à leur rythme et pense plutôt à ton diner d'affaires de ce soir. Rajouta Jiraya en arrêtant de jouer.

Naruto sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébral lorsqu'Orochimaru le fixa de ses yeux verts. Il commençait déjà à regretter que son oncle lui offre enfin la possibilité de faire ses preuves par lui-même pour le laisser le représenter face à un client dont il ignorait tout!

oooooooooo

Un mal de crane faisait grimacer Naruto, tandis que l'haleine chargée par tout le saké que son oncle avait bu lui retournait l'estomac. De plus, la chaleur de la journée avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le bar et rendait sa peau moite malgré la légèreté de la chemise en coton qu'il avait enfilée.

Comme lui avait conseillé Orochi-chi, le jeune homme avait opté pour une tenue décontractée avec cette chemise d'un bleu-nuit qui relevait sa blondeur, associée à un jean's noir qui, pour lui, mettait parfaitement en valeur la partie de son corps qu'il préférait: ses petites fesses rebondies! le tout lui donnant une allure soft: pas trop strict ni trop sexy.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu retenir des attentes de ce diner, c'était l'intention de l'entreprise de son oncle de placer en bourse une partie de son capital afin qu'il fructifie au lieu de dormir sur un compte!

Naruto devait donc trouver le meilleur placement au milieu de ceux qui allaient lui être proposé, et çà, grâce à l'enseignement qu'Iruka lui avait donné sur ce sujet, il était devenu le roi pour dégoter le bon filon. En pensant à Iruka, il n'avait pas pu lui reparler lorsqu'il avait refait une courte apparition au bar avant de repartir, prétextant un rendez-vous au bureau. À 6h du soir! Naruto n'était pas dupe. Son frère allait plutôt rejoindre ce vieux pervers et la tenue qu'il portait n'avait rien de professionnelle pour ce qu'il en avait vu. Heureusement pour Iruka, Jiraya avait fait en sorte que Naruto ne recommence pas à l'accabler par ce qu'il pensait de Kakashi!

Et maintenant, le stress courait dans ses veines alors que, d'une main tremblante, Naruto poussait la porte du restaurant dans lequel l'attendait la personne qui , en premier lieu, devait rencontrer Orochimaru.

Après une profonde respiration, Naruto s'annonça à la réception où l'hôtesse le reconnut comme étant le neveu d'Orochimaru et s'empressa de le conduire dans le salon privé qu'il lui était réservé en lui disant que son rendez-vous n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui permit au jeune homme de relâcher un peu la tension qui s'était installée dans ses épaules. Durant le peu de temps que dura le trajet jusqu'au salon, l'hôtesse lui demanda comment il allait, tout comme son oncle pour qui elle semblait avoir un petit faible. Devant le rougissement de cette femme, Naruto sentit ses nausées antérieures refaire surface rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse trouver Orochi-chi attrayant comme elle venait de le dire. Bon! tous les goûts sont dans la nature, mais là...

Enfin seul, Naruto inspecta le salon , appréciant la fraicheur qui y régnait malgré l'ouverture du shoji qui permettait d'accéder à la terrasse pour profiter du jardin japonais qui avait été aménagé rien que pour Orochimaru, on ne sait comment. Et c'est assis devant ce petit coin de paradis que Naruto attendit l'arrivée de son rendez-vous tout en sirotant le thé glacé que l'on venait de lui apporter.

oooooooooo

À s'être rendormi pour se réveiller aux alentours de midi, Itachi avait trainé une humeur noire derrière lui partout où il s'était rendu. La chaleur suffocante de la journée n'avait pas arrangé son état d'esprit et c'est ainsi qu'Iruka le trouva à son arrivée au bureau où l'ainé des Uchiwa finissait de trier les produits qu'il avait l'intention de présenter à Orochimaru.

_ Bonsoir, Itachi-san. Dit Iruka en s'inclinant devant son patron dont le visage affichait son état d'esprit. Intérieurement, Iruka pria pour que son plan fonctionne, ou du moins, permette à Itachi de quitter cet air résigné et négatif auprès de Naruto.

_ Bonsoir, Iruka. Juste un avis de ta part sur les produits que j'ai choisis pour Orochimaru-san et je te laisse tranquille. Lui répondit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant la gêne qu'essayait de masquer son bras-droit aux sous-entendus de ses paroles.

Après une étude des valeurs financières qu'Itachi avait sélectionnées, Iruka appuya sur le fait que c'était la hausse de son capital qui intéressait Orochimaru et que c'est de ce côté que son patron devait faire pencher la balance afin de vendre.

Après une dernière vérification, Itachi décida de se rafraichir avant d'aller rejoindre son excentrique client.

Arrivé au restaurant, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de constater que ce dernier était le plus renommé de la ville et que c'était la possibilité de bénéficier de salons privés qui en faisait le restaurant préféré des hommes d'affaires qui voulaient mener leurs négociations à l'abri des regards indiscrets! À la pensé de se retrouver seul en face de cet homme, Itachi en perdit le peu d'appétit qu'il avait.

Après avoir chassé les mèches de cheveux qui collaient sur son visage à cause de la chaleur, Itachi finit par s'annoncer à l'hôtesse qui l'emmena au salon dans lequel l'attendait un certain Uzumaki-san selon elle. Tout ce qu'espérait Itachi avant que la femme ne finisse d'ouvrir la porte du salon c'est que cet homme n'ait pas la même face que son serpent de patron!

oooooooooo

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Naruto sentit la vague de stress, qu'il avait réussie à endiguer, déferler sur lui alors que le doute de parvenir à mener à bien ce rendez-vous prenait possession de lui.

Avant que le client ne pénètre dans le salon, le petit blond s'inclinait déjà devant lui en le saluant et s'excusant de l'absence de son patron avant de lui assurer de faire de son mieux afin que ce rendez-vous soit positif pour les deux entreprises.

_ Merci, Uzumaki-san. Mais pourrai-je savoir pourquoi Orochimaru-san n'est pas là, comme il me l'avait convenu? Demanda Itachi d'un ton froid et hautain qui énerva Naruto qui se redressa face à ce client avec l'intention de lui dire sa façon de penser mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage d'Itachi, les paroles venimeuses qui s'apprêtaient à sortir moururent sur ses lèvres.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là, devant lui se tenait Itachi Uchiwa, le patron de son frère et surtout, l'homme qui avait pris place dans ses rêves depuis des mois! C'était donc avec lui qu'il avait rendez-vous. Mais pourquoi son stupide oncle ne lui avait pas dit?

_ Uchiwa-san. Salua le jeune homme en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

_ Bonsoir...Naruto. Lui répondit Itachi en essayant de masquer l'émotion qu'il avait de se retrouver devant son Adonis.

Une nouvelle fois, Itachi put admirer Naruto et le charme qu'il dégageait et c'est avec plaisir qu'il se plongea dans le bleu de ses yeux et ne put retenir le sourire qui étiraient ses lèvres de s'étendre. Naruto, quant à lui, ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée si ce n'est résister d'embrasser ces lèvres qui affichaient un sourire magnifique,pour une fois. « Il faudra que je pense à offrir une bouteille de saké à ce vieux Chi-Chi pour le remercier de m'avoir donné la charge de traiter cette affaire », pensa-t-il.

C'est avec un petit sourire que l'hôtesse prit congé en leur disant que le repas leur serait apporté d'ici quelques instants et que tout avait déjà été convenu. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser que son oncle avait tout prévu. Sauf peut-être le risque que le jeune homme n'arrive à contrôler ses hormones! surtout quand la brise fraiche faisait voler si sensuellement les mèches brunes de son invité.

Itachi s'installa sur l'un des coussins positionné autour de la table basse mais de façon à pouvoir admirer le jardin: cet espace de tranquillité allait lui permettre de se focaliser sur autre chose que le regard incendiaire de son hôte qui ne faisait qu'accroître ce sentiment qu'il croyait enfoui depuis longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient réunis pour le travail et si jamais il venait à être trop intime avec Naruto, jamais il n'aurait la force de faire marche arrière. C'est donc résigné à faire ce pour quoi il était là qu'il attrapa le porte-documents dans lequel il avait glissé les différents dossiers de financement qu'il avait l'intention de vendre à Orochimaru-sama.

Naruto examinait du coin de l'œil tous les mouvements que faisait Itachi, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard des mains graciles de l'homme d'affaires lorsqu'il sortit les documents qu'il avait apportés avec lui , et par là, lui rappela les véritables raisons de ce diner.

L'arrivée d'un serveur tira le jeune homme de sa contemplation et c'est après l'avoir remercier qu'il s'adressa à Itachi.

_ Et bien! Je crois que mon oncle nous a gâté!s'exclama Naruto en voyant l'assortiment de sushi où le thon rouge prédominait.

_ Votre oncle?

_ heu! c'est à dire que... en quelque sorte... oui Orochimaru est mon oncle dans la mesure où il considère Jiraya comme un frère. Balbutia Naruto.

_ Iruka m'avait caché ce détail! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'occuper personnellement de ce dossier. Dit Itachi avant d'engloutir un sushi sous le regard brulant de Naruto.

_ C'est vrai qu'Iruka n'aime pas trop se retrouver seul avec Orochimaru. Çà doit être à cause de sa phobie des serpents. Plaisanta Naruto.

_ En parlant d'Orochimaru-san, Iruka m'a dit qu'il préfèrerait des actions qui lui permettent d'avoir un grand profit en un temps très court?

_ Oui, c'est tout Snaky! plus vite il fait des sous, plus vite il est content! Malheureusement pour lui, il a le chic pour faire que de mauvais profit et c'est moi qui dois toujours redresser la balance derrière lui. Dit Naruto, affichant un air sûr de lui, maintenant que la conversation était dirigé vers le travail.

Malgré les interruptions du serveur, les deux hommes continuèrent de parler argents et profit jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'arrête sur une action qui allait permettre à l'entreprise d'Orochimaru de placer beaucoup d'argent et d'en tirer encore plus, sans trop laisser de commission à l'entreprise Uchiwa qui, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, allait prendre un petit pourcentage sur les intérêts!.

Et c'est avec l'arrivée du dessert que coïncida la signature du contrat de vente entre les deux hommes d'affaires qui avaient réussi à mettre en sommeil leur pulsion refoulée mais que le saké qui avait arrosé le repas laissait peu à peu refaire surface maintenant qu'une certaine ambiance détendue s'était installée.

Et donc, lorsque Naruto se mit à lécher plus que nécessaire la cuillère avec laquelle il recueillait sa glace à l'alcool de prune, Itachi se retint de lui sauter dessus afin de ravir cette bouche dans un baiser brulant et se contenta de prendre une grande quantité de sa propre glace en une fois qui lui valut de lui givrer le cerveau et ainsi d'enrailler ses pulsions libidineuses.

Inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Itachi, Naruto finit sa glace dans un soupir de contentement, remerciant une nouvelle fois son oncle pour cette soirée. Et maintenant que le contrat était signé, rien ne l'empêchait de mettre à exécution ce qu'il voulait faire depuis l'arrivée d'Itachi et, dans un geste félin, il se pencha au dessus de la table et vint déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Itachi, l'alcool aidant son inhibition.

_ Je rêve de faire çà depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vu! Souffla Naruto en se décollant à peine des lèvres du brun qui n'avait pas bougé depuis.

Devant l'intensité du regard de Naruto et de sa proximité, Itachi se lâcha et, d'une poigne de fer sur la nuque du blond les entraina dans un baiser chauffé où, cette fois, leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une lutte endiablée qui, à la fin, les laissa à bout de souffle.

_ Et moi donc. Dit Itachi avant de reconquérir les lèvres rougies de Naruto dans un autre baiser qui, cette fois, fut plus tendre et langoureux.

Les deux hommes se laissèrent guider par le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre avant qu'Itachi ne soit le premier à reprendre pied dans la réalité en se décollant de ces lèvres si douces où le sourire charmeur qui venait d'y prendre place semblait l'inviter à les reconquérir. Mais son pragmatisme le poussait à stopper cette étreinte et de mettre de la distance entre lui et le corps sexy de Naruto.

Si on lui avait dit que ce diner finirait ainsi, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Mais là, çà allait trop vite et si il y avait une chose qu'Itachi détestait le plus, c'est de précipiter les choses lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe, surtout quand il voulait qu'une relation dure.

C'est donc à regret qu'il dit à Naruto qu'il serait préférable d'en rester là pour ce soir sinon ils risqueraient de regretter leur empressement. Et la réponse que lui donna Naruto ne fit qu'accroître les flammes du désir qu'Itachi éprouvait pour le jeune homme, lui faisant presque regretter ses précédentes paroles.

_ J'attends depuis ce jour où je vous ai aperçu dans le parc, je peux encore attendre. Dit Naruto avant de se lever.

Le souvenir du jeune homme sous la neige inonda la mémoire d'Itachi ainsi que le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé. Ce sourire qui avait réussi à réchauffer son être profondément et qui, ce soir le consumait.

Et maintenant, il avait l'occasion d'avoir le blond rien que pour lui et avec son accord par dessus tout. Pendant un instant, Itachi crut entendre Kakashi lui souffler à l'oreille de saisir sa chance et, en quelques pas, il était auprès de Naruto qu'il saisit par la taille avant de l'entrainer de nouveau dans un baiser. Sous ses mains, il sentit le corps du jeune homme frissonner lorsqu'il resserra l'étreinte alors que Naruto le pressait contre lui par la poussée de ses mains sur son dos.

Un coup léger à la porte du salon les sépara mais ils restèrent face à face jusqu'à ce que l'hôtesse ne rentre après s'être annoncée. Cette arrivée sonnait la fin de ce rendez-vous qui comprima la poitrine d'Itachi qui, après les salutations d'usages ramassa son porte-documents et quitta le restaurant en entrainant Naruto derrière lui sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit sous le regard joyeux de l'hôtesse.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à l'extérieur que Naruto arrêta la course d'Itachi en résistant à son emprise, l'interrogeant du regard lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui. Aucun mot ne fut échanger avant que, une nouvelle fois, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Le sourire qu'affichait Itachi après ce baiser fit craquer Naruto qui, à cet instant, prit la décision de ne pas laisser partir cet homme, quoi qu'il dise, et l'entraina vers sa voiture.

oooooooooo

Le regard perdu à contempler la voute céleste que le manteau stellaire éclairait, Iruka se demandait comment se déroulait le rendez-vous entre Naruto et Itachi. Est-ce qu'enfin ces deux-là allaient se tomber dans les bras au lieu de se dévorer du regard comme à chacune de leurs entrevues?

La paire de bras qui vint encercler sa taille lui fit tourner la tête vers Kakashi dont le menton reposait sur son épaule.

_ Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Ru? Lui demanda Kakashi avant de fouiner dans son cou.

_ Rien, je pensai à Naruto. Lui répondit Iruka qui sourit lorsqu'il entendit un grognement, faible,de la part de Kakashi à la mention du petit blond.

_ J'espère pour Chaton qu'il aura saisi la perche que tu lui as tendue en lui offrant un si joli poisson! Susurra Kakashi en faisant glisser ses doigts dans la longue chevelure d'Iruka qui se détendit dans cette caresse.

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi sentit la douce bouche de son amant venir se poser sur la sienne, l'entrainant dans un doux baiser qu'il entreprit d'intensifier, une dernière pensée pour Itachi qui avait intérêt de suivre son dernier conseil: se lâcher et sauter sur Chaton!

_**Et de trois!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: Dis Sasuke, t'as vu, il l'a eu!,**_

_**Sasuke: qui, qui a eu qui?**_

_**Nell-chan: Tachi, Naruto! Félicitations!**_

_**Naruto (essayant de sortir des bras d'Itachi): Pourquoi moi!**_

_**Kyuu-chan: dis pas que çà te dérange, gamin!**_

_**Naruto: mais...**_

_**Sasuke: Itachi, lâche tout de suite Naruto!**_

_**Itachi: dans tes rêves, p'tit frère. Je le tiens, je ne le lâche plus!**_

_**DING-DONG!**_

_**Iruka: C'est qui encore! Y a plus place ici!**_

_**Nell-chan ( qui s'est précipitée pour ouvrir): Ce sont les nouveaux voisins que j'ai invités à diner!**_

_**Otllen: les nouveaux voisins?**_

_**Kakashi: Oh non, pas eux!**_

_**Road: Nellllllll!**_

_**Nell-chan: Roaddddd!**_

_**Allen: j'ai faim!**_

_**Tiki: glouton, va!**_

_**Sasuke ( qui arrête d'étrangler Itachi): c'est qui ceux-là?**_

_**Otllen: Pffffffffffffffff! Ce sont les nouveaux amis de Nell qui viennent de s'installer dans l'appart du dessous. Vous inquiétez pas, ils sont là que pour les vacances. Du moins, j'espère!**_

_**Tiki: salut beau brun! ( à Iruka)**_

_**Kakashi: Eh toi, face de cendres! Laisse mon Ru-Ru tranquille et va faire joujou avec tes Akumas!**_

_**Naruto: encore un vieux pervers!**_

_**Allen: Tiki, viens ici ou tu dors sur le palier!**_

_**Tiki: j'arrive mon chou, je plaisantais, tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi!**_

_**Road: Nell, tu me fais visiter!**_

_**Nell-chan: avec plaisir!**_

_**Kyuu-chan:c'est sur l'arrivée de ce drôle de trio que je vous dis au revoir. Je vois un petit poussin jaune dodu à souhait et qui dois croquer sous le croc. Hummmmmmmmm! J'en salive d'avance! **_

_**En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura fait un peu rire !**_

_**Encore merci pour tous vos petits mots d'encouragements:MERCI, MERCI.**_

_**À plus, je sais jamais quand!**_

_**Allen ( au bout d'une heure): Heu! Personne n'a vu Tim Campy?**_


End file.
